Rewriting The Past
by TheOneSage
Summary: A distraught Naruto sits in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his friends, He was to weak to protect them, there has to be something he can do to fix this. Naruto sends three messages back in time to a younger version of himself with the hope that he'll take the advice written so that he can change the future, for better of for worse... Naru/Ino
1. A Shocking Revelation

**Hey ****guys ****and ****gals****, ****so ****this ****is ****my ****first ****attempt ****at ****writing ****a ****NaruIno****. ****I ****really ****like ****the ****pairing ****and ****hope ****that ****you ****guys ****enjoy ****it****. ****This ****story ****is ****ded icated ****to****|TheNotSoPervySage| just cause he's awesome. This story will probably be updated ****twice or three times**** a week, always on a Friday. Hope you enjoy. (QUICK NOTE: I'm writing this after I uploaded it, if there any parts of the story where the spaces are missing, I'm sorry the upload screwed up somehow and I tried to fix most of it. There shouldn't be anymore, but just in case)**

* * *

**Rewriting The Past**

**Chapter**** 1 ****by : ****TheOneSage**

* * *

**| At ****The ****Battlefield**** (****Prologue****) |**

The rain poured down, on the lifeless bodies that littered the sodden ground. Enemies and Allies alike both faced the consequences of his actions. A single blonde haired blue eyed boy, sits in the middle of a small crater, looking at a particular person, the person who had broken him out of his blood rage. "Ino-hime? Ino-hime?" Uzumaki Naruto looked at the carnage that surrounded him. He just stared at the remains of the people he called friends, at their ravaged bodies, torn to shreds by his anger. All because of him, his weakness, his sorrow, his rage, his love. He had watched one by one as his friends were cut down by him, in a rage influenced by the nine-tails, he regained control too late. He ended the life of the one person he truly cared for. He crawled over to the lifeless body of Ino Yamanaka, not believing, no not wanting to believe that she was dead. The gate holding back his sorrow cracked after he felt no pulse, the tears poured down his cheeks. mingling with the rain. Hatred for himself, for the fox inside of him, hatred for his powerlessness, hatred for his actions, for he himself had taken away what he held dearest. He wished for a second chance, wishing and praying for one, when an old memory came back to him. He thinks back to the day he had mastered the Namikaze's Space inheritance and the Uzumaki's Time inheritance.

"_Boy__, __at __the __cost __of __a __ton __of __chakra__, __maybe __even __more __than __the __monstrous __amount __you __have__, __you __could __be __able __to __send__objects __through t__ime __and __space__. __Just __a __theory__, __not __worth __trying __though __as __it __could __cost __you __your __life__._" A look of restored determination glints in his eyes , not caring for his life due to the fact that without his friends, his life is meaningless. He took out three scrolls and wrote a message on each one with his blood. Three messages to a younger Naruto, to help him during hard times, urging him to take training seriously, to follow all the advice given to him, and revealing the truth about his true heritage. He walks over, a bit dizzy on his feet, and he starts moulding the chakra necessary for this jutsu. "**Kuukan ****Jikan ****Sutairu****: ****Shuuryou**(Space Time Style: End)" The objects disappeared in a flash of yellow and he slumped over from the sudden chakra fatigue that assaulted his body. He closes his eyes and starts counting to three, because when he opens them again, his world will be extremely different. For better, or for worse, all depended on himself. One, Two,

* * *

**Prologue ****End**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: ****Start**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto opens his eyes, and instantly grimaces remembering what the day is. His third year of Ninja Academy, hopefully his last

"Yosh! Time for some breakfast." He runs into his kitchen and he notices something is off. On the fridge is a scroll, wet as if it was just in the rain. "_Wierd __there __hasn__'__t __been __rain __recently_" He runs over and opens the scroll,

_Dear __Naruto__,_

_I don't know where I went wrong, but you must fix it all. This isn't a prank. This letter is from the distant future. I can't tell you too much in fear of a butterfly effect, a reaction caused by changing one thing in the past, which could drastically change the future. You must listen to me, as believe me, nothing could be worse than what is around me. Naruto, you must take your training seriously or you will never be Hokage, start from now. This is the first in the series of three letters you will receive from me. I have a couple of things to tell you, I won't write for too long, as using blood as a substitute for ink has its tolls. 1; You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage (The Fourth). You are his legacy, Show this letter to Hiruzen (The Third) and he will approve to its truth. Show him the letter and quote this to him 'File SSS32__X__3' he should know the password. 2: Take your training seriously, do not trust retests, and work on you jutsu's and chakra control 3: Befriend __Sasuke, no matter how he acts and Finally, 4: Give up on Sakura, stop using her as a guinea pig for your true crush. Be careful younger me, and may you carry the will of fire and be successful. I have placed my trust in you, or my self._

_Uzumaki__Naruto__ – 19_

"_I__'__m __the __son __of __the __Yondaime__? __But __how__? __His __wife __died __in __the __invasion__. __More __importantly __how __did __they __know __about __my __crush__? __And __what __is __a __SSS __file__?_" He shakes his head to clear the confusion. "_The __letter __could __always __be __a __prank__, __lets __visit __Oyaji_" Naruto sits down, wanting to look at the letter better. The ink used does smell like blood. Stumped he decided to visit The Third. "_Oh __well__, __I__'__ll __just __show __it __to __Oyaji_"

**| At ****the ****Hokage****'****s ****Office |**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, looking at the paperwork stacked in front of him, why did he ever agree to this. He looked through some of the documents that required his approval or disapproval; _Mandatory Icha Icha Paradise books with Jonin Gear: __**Disapproved**__; Burning Naruto at a stake: __**Disapproved**__; __Allowing green spandex suits in the Hokage's Tower; __**Definitely Disapproved**__; _Suddenly the much needed break comes when he hears the sound of somebody running, The Third quickly hid the last of the documents. His door bursts open and sure enough Naruto walks, well runs in.

"Oyaji, Oyaji I have something important to tell you" The Third looks like he's about to joke around but the serious look on Naruto's face is different.

"Boar, Mantis leave us for a bit" The Third commands the two ANBU in the back of the room, he waits until they're gone "Ok, continue Naruto"

Naruto took a deep breath and said it "Oyaji, was my father the Yondaime Hokage?" The Third flinches, unable to respond

"_How did he figure it out? __That knowledge is an SSS secret?__ Wait, what's in his hand?" _Naruto waits impatiently for his answer.

"Oyaji? I found this letter on my fridge. Could it be a prank?" The Third Hokage takes the letter and starts reading. "_File SSS32__X__3? I'm the only person who should know that a file like this exists, this letter is genuine. __It's the file that contains the Yondaime Hokage's will and last words to Naruto. The letter seems to be real, and the fact about the file __is proof as only Kakashi and I know that that Naruto is even his son. What to do? He has this part figured out, might as well tell him. _

"Naruto, what you read was true. You are in fact the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto's jaw drops in shock

"B-but the Hokage and his wife died during the invasion." I nod, remembering the day well.

"Naruto, before Minato died, he sealed half of the Kyuubi into you, as he couldn't seal all of the chakra alone. Both your mother and him died on that night protecting you, sad that they had to go, but you were saved by them" The Third watches Naruto closely, well aware that this news could be taken both ways, he waits for him to talk. A sigh of relief passes his mouth when he sees Naruto start smiling. He doesn't know how to react though when Naruto starts crying, before he can ask Naruto starts talking

"I'm so happy, I always thought my parents abandoned me because I was a burden, because they didn't love me, because they didn't want me." The Third stares at Naruto in shock, not being able to process that the loud and cheerful boy he knew had been harbouring these feelings inside of him "Now that I know, I'll definitely surpass my father and become Hokage!" The Third sighs in relief, he still has one more matter to clear though.

"Naruto, do you despise your father for what he did? Do you despise the villagers for what they did?" The Third is holding his breath, waiting for his answer, after a while Naruto finally gives his answer

"No, at first I was really mad, like what kind of father would seal the Kyuubi in his own son? But then it hit me, if the father was the Hokage, how could he ask of anybody else to give their son when he wouldn't?" The Third lets out the breath in relief. Naruto frowns before he answers the second question "As for the villagers, I understand where they're coming from, I can't blame them if they hate the Kyuubi, but I will make them respect me for who I am, even if I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuruki."

The Third's head snaps up, it was banned by Law to mention it, where had Naruto heard that, Naruto talks in a bitter tone "Ya, it's not much of a secret, even the little toddlers know that I'm the jinchuruki, just not everybody knows what it means"

_I need to get off this topic, it's obviously a touchy one for Naruto._ "Naruto, if you think your ready I'll open the SSS File for you, it contains the Fourths Will and his final letter, which I was supposed to give you on your sixteenth birthday in four years."

"Yea, I would like to." _I wander what dad could have left me? _"Can we go right now?" The Third nods. He gets up from his chair and beckons Naruto to follow him. They go deep into the Hokage Tower, past where all the normal scrolls are stored. They get to a door with an ANBU guarding it.

"The Password?"

"The Will of Fire"

"Access granted sir," The Third enters the room, followed by Naruto. When they get in he looks around in wonder. There were scrolls piled high, on tons of shelves.

"Wow Oyaji, this place is amazing, what do you keep down here?" The Third shrugs, deciding that Naruto is trustworthy enough

"In here we keep all of our S class secrets." The Third chuckles at his curiosity.

"Naruto, what you're about to see is a SS-Class secret." The Third pulls up his sleeves and starts casting a seal "**Open**" Suddenly a hidden door opens and stairs could be seen going down. "Down there is where we keep all of our SS and SSS class secrets." He leads a shocked Naruto down the stairs, walking slowly on the damp stairs that hadn't been used in almost half a decade.

"Oyaji, what are the different levels of secrets?"

"Okay, Each individual is cleared to view up to a certain amount. For example civilians are only entitled to look through D rank scrolls with out permission. Jonin can look into A rank scrolls. ANBU can look into S-Class scrolls. The Hokage has clearance for all of the ranks, from D to SSS. If anybody were to reveal an S-Class secret or above to an unauthorized person, the crime is punishable by death." Naruto gulps.

"Does that mean I won't be able to tell anybody about my heritage?"

"You can, but you must clear it with me first. If you tell the wrong people, your fathers enemies will come after you. Anyway, Here we are." The Third opens a door marked 'SSS'. "Naruto, when we go in you can't touch anything in there, as they are all SSS class secrets." The Third opened the door, and when they walk in Naruto is disappointed to see twelve silver pedestals. Only four are currently being used. The Third walks up to the one furthest on the right and does a seal, the pedestal opens up, and the real scroll comes out. He turns around to explain to a dumbfounded Naruto. "Anybody who tried to grab the fake scroll would have had their hands burned to crisp by the protection seals, and it would spring alarms all around the compound." The Third ushers the still speechless boy out of the room. "Naruto, when I give you this scroll, go somewhere where you won't be interrupted. Make sure of it, as this information is important. After you do, come back by here." Naruto nods and starts running out,

"You can count on my Oyaji!"

**| Flower Field (Behind the Hokage's Monument) |**

_Yosh!, I rarely ever see anybody up here _Naruto looks around the field, making sure that there is nobody when he see a person in the middle of the field picking flowers. _They shouldn't bother me, I mean nobody bothers talking to me, except that one girl I helped from the bullies. Snap out of it, no time to think about your crush. Time for the scroll._

Naruto opened the scroll and the first thing on the page is a huge summoning seal. He frowns, as summoning seals are high level jutsu, he just decides to ignore it for now, and focuses on reading the letter below it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know that you're probably mad at me for what we did, but I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. You are my son, and I hope that you will be proud of it. How Kushina and I wished that we could have seen you grow up, loved you and cared for you. Alas fate had other things in store for us. I'm writing this now before I go face the Kyuubi as this will probably be a battle I will not win. _

_The most important thing is your inheritance. You have two inheritance. One from me and two from your mother. At the bottom of the scroll, there are basic instructions in fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki's native style. After learning it, you will be able to draw out all of the items I have placed for you in there. I hope you will be happy with them._

_The inheritance you gained from me is the power to manipulate space. The reason nobody was ever able to copy my Flying Thunder God Technique was because I am, or was the last surviving heir of the Namikaze, hopefully this trait will be passed onto you. The thing about it is, that it won't activate until a time of great need. _

_From your mother's side you inherited a lot more. An efficiency in fuinjutsu is just one of many. The most important two are as follows. The Jikangan. It is an SSS Class secret among the Uzumaki clan. After the village was razed, you are the last Uzumaki with this trait. It gives you the power to see chakra flow, much like the sharingan, but it will not allow you to copy jutsu, the other is the ability to manipulate time. Due to your lineage, you will probably have massive amounts of chakra. Manipulating time will be hard, but very rewarding. _

_The last is the pact of the wolves. Each member of the Uzumaki clan is tasked with the job of raising a Nin-Wolf from birth. When they become twelve, they sign the summoning seal with the wolves. When you are ready and after you have mastered the basics of fuinjutsu, you may summon the head wolf to complete contract._

_Be strong, your mother and I are sorry for leaving you with such a burden, but you must be careful of all people, especially if you meet a mysterious masked man. I know you will be okay because of the fact that you are my son, and my son will never fail me. May you carry the will of fire inside your soul, and forever be in peace_

_Your Loving Father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto is unable to hold back the tears that streaked his face, after reading the letter there is no doubt about it. His parents truly did care for him. He was loved and cared for, even if it was only a short while. _Wow, wolves. That would be so cool. I wander when I can start the fuinjutsu._

"What are you looking at Naruto-kun?" Naruto looks up and is face to face with his crush, the blonde haired blue eyed Ino Yamanaka. A blush instantly creept onto his face, and he's about to answer when the Thirds' words echo back to him '_Punishable By Death..._' He most definitely did not want that to happen to her.

"S-sorry Ino-chan, can't say, I gotta go, talk to you later" Naruto springs to a stand, grabs the scroll and runs back to the Hokage Tower to speak to the Third.

Meanwhile back at the garden Ino remembers how they first met

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was sitting alone, playing in the park when he heard some loud shouts. He looked around and found a bunch of kids all surrounding a girl, calling her names, making fun of her. All of the other kids were to afraid to help for the fear of the bullies turning on them.

Naruto would have none of that bull sh*t. He knew what it felt like to be hated, to be despised. All of the kids were afraid of him. He sprung up, ran over and socked the head poncho in the face. The kid looked up, looking for who punched him, ready to fight back until he saw the blonde headed kid that even his parents were wary of. He screamed and him and his gang of bullies ran away. He looked back at the girl. She was kind of cute, not noticing the faint blush on her cheek or the way she talked to him after he helped her up. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she ran away, to where her dad was calling her.

The day that their love first blossomed.

_**End of Flashback**_

She remembered the day fondly, as it was the first day she had ever had a crush. She frowned though. Ino Yamanaka hated secrets, and eventually she would get to the bottom of this.

**| At the Hokage's Office |**

Naruto jumped through the window into the Third's office. The Third looked up and started questioning Naruto,

"What was in there?" Naruto proceeded to show him the letter, and everything inside of it. The Third stare incredulously. "Naruto, do you remember the seal I did to open the stuff downstairs?" He nods, "Well those were all premade fuinjutsu seals. The art of creating them supposedly died out with the Uzumaki clan." Naruto starts smiling happily. "If we can make some assumptions, somewhere in the world there are items with this seal on them. When you figure it out, you'll have your inheritance."

"Oyaji, do you know anything about the wolves?" He just shakes his head

"Naruto, I don't know anything about the wolves, but since you know about this now, I can give you the inheritance." He just looks, not understanding why Naruto is shaking his head.

"No. Oyaji, the letter from the future said that I have to train more. I'll accept my inheritance after I pass my exam." The Third smiles at his reasoning

"And how bout moving into the Namikaze compound?" The Third is even more shocked, _He wants to keep on living in the apartment? _

"I'll move in when I become a Jonin, till then I will definitely not need it, I'll visit it though." The Third nods his head. Great reasoning, how much has the loud kid he knew matured in the past two hours?

"YOSH!, time to train now, so see you later Oyaji" Hiruzen nodded, happy that he might never again have to worry about him and his pranks again. _Good Luck_

* * *

**|A/N|**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. I thought of this Idea when reading another Time Travel fic, and thought that this would be cool. Since I couldn't find one like it, I decided to write my own! Anyway get ready for a minor time lapse next chapter, and remember to review! This isn't easy and reviews are motivating, critiques welcome as well lol. No flames though. Thanks for reading chapter 1 of 'Rewriting The Past' **

**~|_TheOneSage_|**


	2. The Traitor

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and follows and f****avourites :) It really motivates a guy into trying his best. Thanks especially to BROTH3R MENACE and Shiroi Ichigo-chan a****s their reviews actually got me thinking about the path I want this story to take, ****also thanks too Anonymous for flaming lol****. Thank you and enjoy chapter 2 of 'Rewriting the Past' ****(Q/N: If you haven't read my other stories, this my first story in third person ever, thanks!)**

**Guide:**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Bold **= Kyuubi or Naruto inraged x Kyuubi

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 2 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

**| Hokage's Office |**

He looked at the piles of documents in front of him. It's been six months since Naruto barged in with the unbelievable news and the letter from the future. He looked and sighed at some of the documents that were in front of him that once again needed his approval or disapproval; _Posting a permanent guard at the Hokage's monument to stop Uzumaki Naruto from vandalizing the faces; _He sits back for a moment and thinks about it, even though the letter told Naruto to take his training seriously, he went out and started pulling pranks the next day. I'll just set it aside for now and check up on him; _**Pending Approval**__. _

The Third decides to check up on Naruto using the crystal ball, which was a relic passed down from Hokage to Hokage. He inputted some chakra, and focused on the blonde's visage, and he looked into the ball and sighed with relief at what he saw. (**Usually, he shouldn't be able to hear through the ball, but I'm changing it up because I want to**) The Third had placed Naruto into Iruka's class, trusting him to be a good teacher to the blonde trouble maker. They were currently in the yard outside in the taijutsu area. The Third inputs more chakra so he can hear what they're saying.

"Okay class, we're going to be doing taijutsu spars, you lose when you're knocked down or forfeit. Okay, first match, Shino versus Kiba" Shino and Kiba launch into a flurry of punches and kicks, but the Aburame heir out manoeuvred his opponent and he ended up winning.

The Third sits there waiting for Naruto's turn.

"Last match, Naruto versus Sasuke." The Third winces when he sees that everybody is cheering for Sasuke. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba weren't ignoring Naruto._ I hope that Naruto has been working on his Taijutsu._ The Uchiha was probably trained from a young age to be proficient in nin, tai, and genjutsu. Iruka started the match. The Third wondered why Naruto was wearing those gloves, but quickly forgot about it when the match started.

Sasuka rushed Naruto with a smirk on his face "You ready to get destroyed dobe?" Naruto just clenched his fist and got into the ready position for a style. He ducks underneath Sasuke's punch and tries to sweep his feet from underneath him. Sasuke flips back, but one of his feet gets caught by Naruto. Sasuke catches himself before he can fall, meanwhile the people in the crowd are all stunned, the dobe actually keeping up with the guy who was going to be Rookie of The Year?

Sasuke smirks and he launches a flurry of punches and kicks, Naruto manages to block the first few but he gets knocked down with a clean kick to the chest, all of the fangirls start cheering for Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and he saw that even Ino was cheering for Sasuke which makes his chest ache. Naruto remembered the first day of Ninja Acadamy. He spotted Ino running toward him, and he raised his hand to say hi "He-" He was cut off when she ran right past him and latched onto Sasuke. His heart broke into pieces when he saw the raven haired boy just brush her off.

Naruto got off the ground and walked over to where Shikamaru was standing "This is troublesome" All the blonde boy can do is nod in agreement.

The Third sighed as he looked away from the ball, Naruto had improved, but not by much. He looked outside and saw that the sun was setting _Crud, I need to finish these before night time._

**| Naruto's Apartement |**

Naruto winced as he unwrapped the bandages on his hands. He looked at the troublesome scroll that was lying on the ground in front of him. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get the seal to release. Every time he messed there would be a chakra backlash, which in turn would damage his hands. For six months now he had been trying to crack the seal every night, but he had gotten no where with it.

Naruto looked outside and decided that he might as well train some more. He walked out and locked his apartment behind him. He quickly ran to the training grounds to train, but he stopped when he heard some loud **BOOMS**, coming from the field. He stopped and climbed a tree so he could watch what was going on unnoticed. When the dust finally cleared, two figures dressed in green could be seen sparring at mad speeds in the middle of the field. Naruto could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Lee, bring out the power of YOUTH!"

"YES GUY-SENSEI, IF I LOSE, I WILL DO ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE CITY ON MY HANDS"

"GREAT LEE, IF YOU LOSE LET US DO A THOUSAND TOGETHER!"

"YES GUY-SENSEI!" Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw their speed. He could barely keep up with their attacks. Before he could even react the one called Lee got a super kick into the chest which propelled him right into the tree that Naruto was sitting in, and he fell out.

Guy was surprised for a second but quickly recognized the boy "Hello Naruto, I see that your youth is shining bright tonight!"

Naruto was surprised that the man knew who he was, but only for a second. No body knew who he was, just that he was the container of the Kyuubi... The one called Lee started talking

"Naruto, what were you doing in the tree?" Naruto looked down sheepishly,

"Well, I was on my way to the training ground to get in some training when I heard the two of you fighting, I was interested in what was happening. I sat down to watch but after a bit Lee hit the tree, and here we are." Guy nodded,

"Naruto! I see the power of youth within you! Would you like to train with Lee and I?" Naruto looked up, shocked that they actually wanted to train with him. Other then Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji nobody ever wanted to train with him.

"I would love to!" Guy just nods, and the three of them started to run super fast toward the field.

"Okay Naruto! I want you to spar with Lee here" Naruto nods and takes his ready position _"Hmm, This isn't the normal academy taught style" _He nods and the two of them start running toward each other.

Lee launches a super fast punch at Naruto which he deflected. He suddenly held his arm in pain. Lee looked up sheepishly, "Sorry Naruto, I forgot that you are not a genin yet" The boy can already feel the pain going away. He gets up and tries to smile, but it turns into a grimace.

"What do you mean by that Lee?" Guy walks in and starts explaining,

"Naruto, you must not spread this, but Lee and I are unable to use Nin or Genjutsu. Instead we decided to specialize in taijutsu. When you are placed with a team, you will learn how to use chakra to soften blows. The blow that Lee just hit you with should have broken your arm, but your power of Youth stopped it!"

Guy looked on, hoping that Naruto wouldn't question why he was already feeling okay. After talking to the Hokage for a bit, he was told about Naruto's special regeneration. He would be sent to the Hospital with almost fatal wounds, only to leave within a day. Also, he was told that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi, but it was a very touchy topic for him.

"Naruto, I see that the you are very youthful, coming out here to train at night. How would you like to train with Lee and I?" Guy noticed the confused look on the boys face "I mean everyday that we are available. Of course you must follow my regime!" Naruto's eyes tear up, but he quickly wipes them away.

"I would love to Guy-sensei!"

"Great Naruto-kun! First in line is your equipment." Naruto cocks his head, what does he mean by that?

"Guy-sensei, I'm not allowed to carry weapons until I'm a genin." Guy nods

"Of course, but the gear I'm talking about will increase your youthful power by an unbelievable amount!" He runs over to the training post where he placed his bag, and is back in the blink of an eye. "I'm talking about this! The most important piece of equipment a ninja can ask for!" He pulls out a pair of leg weights.

"Weights? How will those help me?" Lee raises an eyebrow at Guy who nods in return

"Naruto, you remember how fast Lee was when you were fighting?" He just nods "Well Lee is wearing weights that impede his movement" Lee noticed Naruto's confused look

"Naruto let me demonstrate" Lee touches the side of his weights and they fall off. Naruto's jaw dropped when a mini-crater appeared where they landed. Lee stretches his legs and in seconds he gets from one side of the field to the other... Naruto is instantly entranced.

"WOW! Will I be able to do that?" Guy just chuckles

"Naruto, I like your eagerness to train. It will take two whole years of your Youth before you can move at his speed." Naruto follows every word "Here, put them on" Guy tosses the weights at Naruto, he flinches expecting it to be heavy but he catches them easily.

"What gives? They're so light?" Guy nods "Since you can manipulate chakra easier then Lee, I gave you ones where the more chakra you input the more it weighs" Naruto is about to put them on, but Guy stops him "Naruto, if you decide to train with us, it is a commitment that will be testing your Youthfulness. When you put them on you have to keep them on at all times, unless if your protecting yourself or your team mates, or taking a shower." Naruto nods, aching to put them on. "For now, channel a small amount of chakra into them. When it gets uncomfortable stop. After you get used to the weight increase, input more chakra."

Naruto nods and quickly claps them on. He closes his eyes and tries to slowly put in more chakra. Lee dicides to give him a helpful piece of advice. "Naruto, raise one of your feet in the air and then start putting chakra in. When it becomes heavy that's when you stop."

"Thanks Lee, that was easier than before. Guy-sensei, can we train now?" Guy shakes his head.

"It will take some time for you to get used to the weights. We'll start training in a week as you should be used to them by then." Naruto looks downcast "It's okay, you need to get used to the weight before we start training. For today, we are done!" Naruto turned around to leave, but Lee wants to know something

"Naruto, what was the style you were using?" Naruto turns around and takes a super pose

"A new style I'm trying to learn, **Blue Impact** style!" Guy's head snaps up. That style has been dead for years, how would he be able to learn it? Before Guy can ask he runs home.

What an interesting fellow.

**XxXxXxXxXxX (Time Skip, four months later)**

"Very good Naruto-kun, you have improved!" Naruto leans against the bridge railing panting and trying to catch his breath. All around them you could see the wreckage of their fight. Naruto glares at Lee

"It's been four months, how come I still can't land a punch on you?!"Guy runs over

"Amaaaazing fight! Your flames of youth shone through brightly during that fight!" Naruto just slumps down trying to catch his breath "Naruto, do not be to sad. Lee is already a Genin and you have improved much since we started." Naruto just nodded and looked up at the sun.

"Shoot! I'm late for class. Bye Lee, see ya Guy-sensei!" Naruto sprints as fast as he can to the academy, hoping that he won't get in to much trouble...

XxXxXxX

"Naruto, care to explain why you're late again?" Naruto just gulped, unable to look Iruka in the eye.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei" Iruka's shock only showed on his face for a second, but long enough for the busted boy to see it. Naruto never ever apologized unless it was something serious, and this doesn't seem like something that he would cut himself up over

"It's okay Naruto, just don't do it again" Naruto looks up and their something in his eye that he can't identify, for a second it looks like humour, but its gone in an instant. Iruka just shakes his head, he must have imagined it. "Okay Naruto, Just remember that the graduation is tomorrow and you can't be truant or you fail instantly" Naruto nods and sprints out the classroom barely holding in his laughter. While waiting for Iruka-sensei to come in he had switched some of the scrolls on the table with gag scrolls that shot out paint when they opened.

He opened one of the scrolls and did a double take when he saw that it was the scroll that had the information for tomorrows test. The only thing that he managed to read was about the Clone jutsu before Iruka's yell could be heard. "Crud, gotta run. He ran into of the empty classrooms, placed the scroll on the table, and jumped onto the window sill just as Iruka came into the classroom, all splattered in blue paint.

"Naaaarrruuuutttooo! I knew that something was wrong!" Naruto just chuckled as he jumped out but couldn't help but shout in pain when he landed. He had totally forgotten about the weights on his legs and that he was on the third floor. When he landed he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He crouches down on a knee, grimacing in pain

"Naruto?" He looked up and grimaces, not from physical pain, but from the memories that assault him whenever he thinks of her. The times that they played when they were younger, but the ones that won't stop coming back are the ones when she walks past him, when she's latching onto Sasuke, when she looks at him like the rest of the class. Disgust. Oh he understood why now, but none of them knew the true reason why their parents treated him the way that they did. Naruto only respected a couple of people in this village, and Ino's dad; Inoichi was one of them. He didn't detest Naruto, but treated him right. Sadly, Ino had picked up the hate Naruto disease at the academy.

"What is it Yamanaka-san?" Naruto doesn't notice the look of discomfort that flashes through her eyes when he uses her last name. Naruto sneers at her "Are you sure that you want to be seen talking to me? Don't you have an image to keep?" Ino flinches at the words,

"Shut up dead last. I saw you jump and decided to check if you were okay, but now I hope you broke your legs!" She turns around and stomps away. When she walks around the corner she can't help but break out in sobs. Everything he said was true. Ever since she had heard the rumours about Naruto she couldn't look at him the same and her rivalry with billboard brow got her into Sasuke...

Naruto just stared at the back of the girl he liked before turning around "Good ridd- OWW" He tried to walk away on the injured foot but couldn't move it without feeling a rigid pain. He slumped down in the shade, might as well catch up on some sleep while he healed...

XxXxXxXx

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looks up sleepily when his name is called. He hadn't made it home until late last night, and if it hadn't been for the kids playing Nicky Nikc and flinches when he hears all the words of encouragement being tossed toward Sasuke

"How troublesome, don't worry about it Naruto, good luck" Naruto looked at Shikamaru, happy that somebody had said it

"Don't worry, the next Hokage won't fail a simple test like this!" Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and entered the room determined to pass!

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat alone on the swing at the outskirt of the academy, silent tears pouring down his face as he watched most of his peers being congratulated by their parents wishing that his parents were here to comfort him. Why, why did his dad have to do it? The answer was simple, he was Hokage, he had to put the village before his personal wishes. His failures at fuinjutsu, sparring Lee but never getting a single hit in, and now this just cracked the mental gate that held back his tears. He stood up abruptly and quickly escaped to the roofs surrounding the academy. He was trying to get away from here so fast that he didn't notice the pupiless blue eyes staring at him from far away...

Before Naruto could get too far he was stopped by Mizuki. A chuunin assistant that helped out with Iruka's class sometimes. Naruto quickly rubbed at his face to try and hide his red eyes "Do you need something Mizuki-sensei?"

Naruto's ears instantly perk up when he hears the words 'Retest' Hell yea, all he had to do was get a scroll from Oyaji's office? I wait for a second

"But why would I have to take something from Oyaji's office?" Mizuki quickly explains that this is a test of stealth and speed. He had to get in and out without anybody noticing that the scroll was missing or else he would fail. Naruto nodded, excepting the mission without second thoughts. "YOSH! Time to pass the test"

Meanwhile, a figure in the distance had been following Mizuki since he abruptly left the academy earlier. He would have to be watched

XxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto gets to the Hokage tower, he just sneaks in through the back like he always does, hiding in the shadows as the ANBU passed, not realizing that they knew that he was their and they were just humouring him. When one of the ANBU passed he sense Naruto, but was actually surprised for a second when he couldn't spot the boy in the shadows.

Naruto kept on running until he was in the Hokage's office. He ran in and saw that he was all alone just finishing off some paper work. Now the Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing, but even the most uptight men can't help but fall for Naruto's special jutsu "**Sexy no Jutsu**" In a second the old man passed out from extensive blood loss.

He walks over to the wall and theres a switch right where Mizuki said it would be. He clicked it open and looked in. Sure enough on a pedestal in the middle sat a huge scroll with the Kanji for 'Konoha's Kinjutsu' on it. Naruto of course, had no idea what Kinjutsu meant.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mizuki had gotten to the clearing where he told Naruto to meet him on time. What he saw there shocked him more then anything. "Hey Mizuki-sensei, I learned one of the jutsu just like you told me, does that mean that I pass now?" How could a brat like him figure out how to do one of Konoha's kinjutsu?! Mizuki starts to scoff at him when suddenly a kunai comes out of now where heads straight for his face. He quickly ducks it, and Iruka comes out of the tree.

"Iruka, I found the brat with this scroll and he won't give it back!" Naruto's mouth dropped open at what he heard. He whimpered as Iruka walked forward with an extremely angry look on his face. In the blink of an eye, both of the chuunin react to the others movements. Mizuki jumps up and throws a barrage of Kunai at Iruka, while Iruka dodges them and retaliates with his own barrage of ninja tools.

"Mizuki, I've been following you all day now. How could you betray the village like this?" Iruka flinches when Mizuki starts cackling evily.

"I didn't betray anybody" Noticing Iruka's confused expression he continues "I was never loyal to this village anyway! Now get out of my way, I need that scroll"

"Do you really think that I'm just going to let you get through me?" Mizuki just chuckles,

"Well it was worth a shot" With the last word, he throws one of his oversized Shuriken right at Naruto. Naruto closes his eyes, paralysed with fear, waiting for the all to familiar feeling of pain to blossom somewhere on his body. He opens his eye when he feels something drop on him, and is shocked to see Iruka leaning over him, with the Shuriken coming out of his back.

"Why? Why would you risk your self for me? None of you even want me around, why not finish me off?" Naruto flinches when he realizes that the liquid dripping on his face wasn't Iruka's blood. But his tears.

"Ya Iruka, why would you try to save the boy who was responsible for the death of your parents" Iruka snaps his head up

"Mizuki, no. It is forbidden by law to mention it"

"Well I'm not a Konoha shinobi am I?" He looks over at Naruto "Boy you have the-"

"The Kyuubi inside of me. I know" Mizuki and Iruka both look at Naruto in shock.

"Damn" He whispered under his breath. His trump card had been useless. He quickly ran away, only to look behind him and see an injured Iruka following closely behind.

"Naruto, run back to the Hokage Tower, do not follow me, as for you Mizuki. I will be putting you under arrest."

"Haha, you in your injured state? Good one"

"A smart ninja is never un-" His words are cut off when a second Shurkin hits him in the right shoulder

"You always did talk too much Iruka. I'm gonna shut you up for good than go after the kid" Iruka gasped, falling into a half crouched half prone position against the tree.

"Don't hurt the kid, he doesn't deserve this after all he's been through" Mizuki chuckles and starts bringing his kunai down to finish off Iruka.

Naruto just stares. His body kicks into action before he can react. One moment he is behind the tree, the next he's in front of his favorite teacher holding Mizuki's arm back. The voice that comes out doesn't sound like his at all "**I will not allow you to harm him, traitor**" Mizuki cowers against the major killing intent being released from the boy. The last thing he does is whimper at the mercy of the boy in front of him "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" before he starts screaming in pain...

Withing minutes Mizuki is on the ground, a bloody pulp. Naruto stands above him with a kunai pulled out about to end the traitors life. Iruka reaches out for Naruto, "No, don't do it. If you kill him you'll only stoop down to his level. Naruto drops his hand and slowly drops to the ground, tears streaming down his face when he realizes what he did while he was on a battle high...

* * *

**|A/N|**

**Here it is lol, Chapter 2 of 'Rewriting the Past' Remember to review as it's a great motivator critics welcome just no flames please ! And no, he didn't use a transportation technique there at the end. **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~|_TheOneSage_|**


	3. Land of Waves : Part 1

**Herro there people :) Thanks for the mostly awesome responses to the story. There are some things that I'm going to change, in chapter 1 I said that he would have a summoning contract with wolves, but now it's going to be another animal, not saying who until later. Also the Kyuubi will be evil, but be more understanding. So, I'll answer to some of the people who shot me a PM or reviewed. **

**Truefan32: Are you sure you follow Naruto? He couldn't make a simple clone jutsu because his reserves are huge. Because of this it's harder for him to master his chakra control thus not allowing him to do some of the smaller jutsu but allowing him to do something as complicated as Shadow Clones**

**FlameingM3n4ce: I'm sorry if I mislead any of you guys, but at the end of chapter two he doesn't unlock the ability to move through space. His body simply reacted and he ran out to save his teacher. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**RakerinDHowse: I said no flames please, if you think the story suck tell me why so I can try to fix it.**

**Quick Note: There may be some or a lot of Sakura bashing at the beginning... but eventually it will go away!**

**Anyway, here it is, Chapter three of 'Rewriting the Past'! Starto!**

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 3 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

**| (Hokage's Office) |**

The Third Hokage was in a bad mood. The ANBU that were normally stationed inside the room where kicked out, and when his Secretary had gone in, she had been kicked out with a massive wave of killing intent. After a considerable amount of time, a silver haired man, wearing a jounin vest and a mask covering most of his face walks in while reading an orange covered book.

The Third looks up and in the blink of an eye tosses a shuriken at the book, but the man manages to dodge it, when The Third speaks his voice is laced with silent rage but quiet rage "Kakashi, mind telling me why you're here?" The man named Kakashi looks up.

"Didn't you tell me to come meet your for a meeting?"

"Oh I did, but that was THREE HOURS AGO" The man callled Kakashi hangs his head in shame before he starts talking

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. You see, I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi does his weird eye smile, before he dodges another one of The Thirds shuriken. The Third just sighs and decided to let off Kakashi as he's infamous for being late. "Kurenai and Asuma have already been informed about the members of their teams." The Third looked at the clock. "You have three students as always, and be careful this time Kakashi. The Council will have a hissy fit if the Uchiha fails." Kakashi looks up with disgust

"So they assigned him to me huh, just because I have the Sharingan?"

"Yes, he is apparently a genuis but he has some, social deficiencies."

"Meaning...?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but you have to be there in 5 minutes, so I'll just let you figure it out yourself. The other two are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi nods and is about to shunsin away when, "Kakashi, do not judge Naruto. He knows about his heritage and the Kyuubi." Kakashi cocks his head to the side

"He has been training with your ever youthful rival" Kakashi's eyes open up,

"For how long?

"For about eight months now" _How can somebody who's trained that long with Guy end up be the dead last in the class? I guess it's my job to figure it out... _Kakashi nods and makes the ram hand sign and proceeds to shunshin to the Acadamy.

He stops outside of the Acadamy classroom, listening to the conversation inside the classroom.

"Where is our squad leader?! All of the others have left!"

"Shut it dobe, your giving me a headache"

"Ya Naruto, leave my Sasuke alone!"

Kakashi face palms, an over energetic kid, an emo kid, and a fan girl. The worst type of Kuinochi. Just great... He opens the door and walks in.

"Finally, what took you so long" Kakashi just shakes his head

"Meet me on the roof" He uses shunshin to get there, while the rest of the new genin grumble about having to walk up to the roof. When they got there, they found him leaning against the fence. They walked up and sat down in front of him.

They started talking about their dreams, likes, and dislikes. Kakashi noted that his earlier suspicions were correct. An emo, a fan girl, and an over energetic loud mouth. They started bickering after Naruto said something to Sasuke which Sakura took offence to. Kakashi face palmed. They're going to be a hand full... He shut them up and started talking, "Well, we're going to have your genin test tomorrow. I advis-" Naruto quickly interrupted

"Wait, aren't we already genin?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No, that was just a test to weed out the weak ones. The actual test is tomorrow." The squad nodded, unhappy but knowing that they had to do their best "Well then, see you tomorrow!" (**I'm not going to be describing their genin test as after reading so many fan fics I can't come up with an original way for them to go and we all know what happens, they pass of course!**)

**| Hokage's office (The Next Day After Genin Test) |**

The Third pushed his paper work aside when he heard the knock on the door signifying that the ninja's were going to appear soon. As soon as he thought it, the ninja started appearing. He had expected a small amount, but wasn't surprised when more appeared.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped forward to report. Asuma was up first

"Team 10 has passed my test" The Third expected this as the new Ino-Shika-Cho generation was promising. Kurenai was next

"Team 8 passed" An expected outcome. Everybody in the room knew that Kakashi's team was going to fail as he had never passed a team.

"Team 7 has passed" Asuma dropped his cigar and most of the Jonin in the room were surprised. But whispers that the Uchiha genuis was the reason that they passed circled the room. Asuma voiced the whispers

"It must have been the Uchiha who figured it out" Kakashi's answer shocked everybody but the Sandaime who had recieved the report earlier that day.

"Actually it was Uzumaki Naruto" Asuma's jaw dropped and whispers of 'dead last' and 'demon brat' circled the room. Kakashi waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "As most of you know, my test revolves around the concept of teamwork. Naruto grouped them together and they almost managed to take away my icha icha book." A shudder went through the males in the room and a tick mark appeared above Kurenai's head. "I believe that the academy reports are misleading. He has an exceptional chakra capacity and he is wearing weights." Kakashi knew only one person who would give a genin weights. He turned to ask Guy but before he could as the man spoke up

"YOSH! Naruto has once again proved he is worthy of his youthful spirit. We shall train even harder. If he isn't able to...-" All of the shinobi had devoloped a way to tune them out. Kakashi sighed, _I still can't put my finger on his style. I've seen it before but without Sharingan active..._

The Third ended the meeting and sat back in his chair, _Always the shocker, eh Naruto?_

**| Hokage's office (The Next Month) |**

Everybody in the room stared at the cat in Naruto's arms. Tora the cat of the Daimyo's wife Madame Shijimi was infamous for his ability to escape the Genin squads sent out to retrieve him, but here he was nuzzling Naruto's neck. Iruka was the first to speak

"So, Mission report?" He directed the question at Kakashi as he was the Team Seven's leader.

"We went to the forest where Tora was last spotted, as soon as we split up Naruto radioed in to say that he had the cat" Iruka sighed, typical Naruto, Konoha's Number one most hyper active and unpredictable ninja.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Naruto just smirked and gave his answer

"All I did was walk into the forest and I said 'here kitty kitty' and she just calmly walked over" he noticed the looks he was getting from everybody "Why?" Iruka cleared his throat

"Well Naruto, that cat is the most" He stopped when the Sandaime (**Sandaime means third, so it refers to the third hokage**) cleared his throat, "That cat has hated every single person we have sent out after it and not a single person who has tried to grab it hasn't been scratched" Naruto just chuckled

"Well I guess I'm just good with animals!" He shot a smirk at Sasuke.

"Hmph,"

"Ya, if Sasuke wanted to he could have done it!"

Kakashi and The Third smiled, as they both knew the real reason. The Kyuubi inside of him helps, as the Kyuubi's natural chakra isn't destructive but a special type of Nature Chakra that has a unique ability to influence life forces. Kakashi steps forward.

"I would like to request for a mission for Team Seven" The Chuunin assistant next to Iruka handed him a file. Iruka started reading out of it

"This is a D-Rank mission, the west shopping district needs all of its fences repainted, and-" Naruto stepped forward and cut Iruka off.

"What is this Iruka-sensei?! Give us a legit mission. I'm tired of doing these boring chores." Sasuke stepped forward,

"For once I agree with Dobe, these missions are beneath me" The Sandaime smiled, remembering a time when his genin team had done the same thing after being with stuck with the same exact mission to. Iruka was busy berating Naruto for speaking out but The Third held up a hand to silence everybody, he turned and looked to Kakashi,

"Kakashi, do you think your team is ready to handle C Rank missions?" Kakashi looked at the hopeful faces of his students and couldn't say no

"Yes Hokage-sama, they are all good enough for an escort or low C Rank mission" The Third nodded, happy with the response. He turned around and whispered something to his attendant who nodded and walked out of the room after handing him the scroll a scroll. Then The Third turned back to the squad

"Earlier today we received a request for a Ninja to escort somebody, I was going to assign a chuunin, but I will give the mission to Team Seven instead." Naruto started jumping for joy, but everybody just stared at him when a loud thump was heard when he landed every time. He quickly stopped and looked down. The older ninja in the room knew that he was wearing weights while Sakura just ignored him. Sasuke looked at him curiously but said nothing though Kakashi was pretty shocked _When did he start wearing weights? The weight didn't sound like much but it's still an improvement..._

The Third just cleared his throat and continued, "You can come in now" The door of the office opened and a man carrying a straw hat walked in. "This is Tazuna, he needs an escort back to his home in the Land of Waves." He turned and addressed Tazuna "This is the team that I have assigned to escort you" Tazuna took one look at the kids and started bitching about it

"How can you expect these kids to escort me?!" Kakashi stepped forward

"I'm the leader of the team and a jonin, so you don't need to worry" Tazune still looked uncertain but nodded and walked out. Iruka started briefing them on the mission details. They had until 0600 to get ready.

Naruto left the Hokage Tower and ran home, ignoring all of the looks that were being tossed his way by the villagers. When he got home he decided to change into his pajamas. He was looking through his closet when he remembered their first day in training,

_**Flashback (Training Ground 3)**_

Kakashi looked at the field and grimaced when he saw the orange clad boy headed at him. After they finished the training session he pulled Naruto aside. "Naruto, you really need to drop the orange jump suit. You need clothes from a shinobi store Naruto." Naruto looked down and mumbled something under his breath

"Every single Shinobi store I've gone to has kicked me out because they don't want to sell to the demon brat" Kakashi felt a pang in his heart. He knew very well what Naruto went through as he was one of the ANBU who were given the task of looking out for the blonde haired boy. He continued as if he hadn't heard him

"There's a store in the North side, it's called 'Kaito's Nindo'. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms." Naruto just nodded,

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked outside. The sun still hadn't set so that meant that the shopping district was still open. He took to the roofs to shorten the journey. He got to the store and jumped down. Before he hit the ground he grabbed onto the side of building, almost wrenching his arm out of his sockets. He sighed in relief. Had he hit the ground he would have broken his legs. He had his weights on X3***** right now and he was getting used to it, but he was still far away from Lee and Guy.

He carefully dropped down and entered the store. When he walked in, he saw a man behind the counter. When the man looked up, he saw something in his eyes that he was very used to: Disgust. Naruto turned around dejectedly to leave when he was stopped,

"Boy, where do you think you're going?!" Naruto turned around and looked at the man, "I am not letting you leave this store with that outfit. It is a disgrace to all Shinobi everywhere." Naruto let a small smile creep onto his face. He looked behind the man and saw all the shinobi clothes and weapons. The man noticed Naruto looking and smiled "Young man, I am Kaito. The owner of this store. On the right side you'll find some Shinobi clothing, and on the right weapons, weapons, and more weapons."

Naruto went over the Shinobi clothing section. After a couple of minutes he found the perfect outfit. It consisted of a loose black sweater with a zip up collar extending up to his jaw, a dark blue shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants with a red design going down the sides. (Copy and Paste these into a new tab if you want a vague idea of how it looks, ** /d82kozq** and ** /czqaeo7** minus Tsunade's necklace which he'll get later!) Plus a pair of open toed black ninja boots.

Kaito walked over and started preaching about the usefulness of shinobi clothing. "These clothes are more durable then civilian clothing. Also, they have extra padding in places to protect against minor attacks." He looks at the clothes in Naruto's hands and his face lights up "YES! You my friend have a great taste in clothes. This is my Midnight Set. It comes with weapon pouches and when you buy three pairs, the next two are free!" Naruto nods happily. The man looks over Naruto and smiles, "You're lucky we have a genin size of that just shipped yesterday!"

Naruto placed the clothes on the counter and went over to the weapons section. He could see tons of them. Shuriken, Senbon, Kunai, Explosive tags, etc... Naruto thought to him self about what he wanted _Man, I really want a sword __but I don't know hot to use one. I'll buy Shuriken and Kunai._ As he took them off the shelves, the man walked over and handed him something "These are guards. They go on the topside your wrist, and leg guards that go on your shins. Naruto just looked at them, _Man those would be really cool, but I can barely afford everything I'm buying here..._ Kaito noticed Naruto's look and said that the weaponry was on the house "After all, you're the first Genin to shop here," Naruto's could barely contain himself from jumping for joy. He walked up and paid for his stuff. When he saw the total he winced and payed up. It's a good thing that he saved up most of the allowance that the Third gave him... When he finished, the man handed him a paper, "This is a recommendation letter to the seamstress down the street. Most Shinobi just throw away clothes when they get ripped but it's cheaper in the long run to get them repaired as long as the craftsmanship is sound. Madame Levay is a foreign seamstress and she's only been open for a couple of days, but she's done some of the most incredible works I've ever seen. She's in high demand, so that note will get you in her good graces!" Naruto gratefully pocketed the paper, and thanked the man from the bottom of his heart.

Naruto left the store happy that he had taken Kakashi's advice. He took a pair of his new clothing home with him, and the other four he would pick up later. When he left the store, Kakashi dropped his transparency jutsu and thanked Kaito, but he just waved it off "The kid should be treated right, I saw the shock in his face when I didn't kick him out of here," He escorted Kakashi out, and looked at the Hokage's _Monument Huh, so that's Minato and Kushina's son? He'll make the two of you proud._

**| The Next Day – 0600 Outside Of the Main Gate |**

Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't have realized that the boy who walked up to them was Naruto if it wasn't for the blonde hair and his outgoing demeanour. Sakura looked over the boy and had to admit that he looked pretty cute in his new outfit, but not as much as the hot Uchiha heir. Sasuke looked over Naruto and let a small smile creep onto his face which he quickly replaced with his usual look of indifference. _Looks like dead last isn't going to be deadweight..._Sasuke quickly thought back to their genin bell test. The speed and skill level he had shown were different then in the Academy. Could he have been holding back? He just shook his head and went back to brooding.

Exactly two hours later Kakashi showed up with a tired looking Tazune trailing behind him. Sakura voiced her displeasure

"Sensei, you're TWO HOURS LATE!" Kakashi just pointed at Tazuna who scratched his head sheepishly

"Sorry, I slept in and Kakashi had to escort me through the village" Sakura just huffed and started walking away, Kakashi called out to her,

"Sakura, that's the wrong way" She just shot him a glare and ran to catch up to Sasuke, who had started walking in the right direction with Tazuna in tow. Kakashi and Naruto walked side by side down the road.

After a couple of hours walking which almost drove Naruto crazy with the same bushes over and over they stopped walking and stopped to rest for a bit. Naruto grabbed his bag and quickly ran up the nearest tree using his feet only. All of the members in the team looked at the tree in shock. Kakashi just smiled, _looks like he has okay chakra control to. _

Sasuke walked over and demanded to know how Naruto did that.

Meanwhile up in the tree Naruto had pulled out the fuinjutsu scroll that he still couldn't seem to figure out. After months of trying, he had figured out how it works.

A fuinjutsu seal is split into multiple layers that each have their own function

Layer 1: **The Cover**, which was the overlay of the seal

Layer 2: **The Guard**, protected the rest of the seal by making sure the ninja met certain requirements.

Layer 3: **The Body**, to use a seal, the user must unravel the seal by entering the correct amount of chakra and figuring out the hand signs hidden in the seal.

That's as far as Naruto had figured out before he messed up and was hit with a chakra whiplash. He placed the scroll down in front of him and decided to try a couple more times.

He made the rabbit hand sign and started focusing on the seal. He broke past the cover, and since he met the requirements the guard didn't give him any problems. When he got to the body of the seal he started having some difficulties. He started figuring the seal out. Looking at the seal it suddenly hit him. The signs were Fox – Rabbit – Wolf – And Boar. He did a silent fist pump and wrapped the scroll back up, then he shimmied down the tree to meet up with his team.

Without Naruto realizing, Kakashi had crept up behind him to tell him it was time to go, only to be left speechless when he saw the boy practising fuinjutsu, he filed the info away for later, and jumped down.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto, both still mad that he knew how to do something they didn't. Kakashi closed his back and they started walking down the road. Naruto was on cloud 9, happy that he finally figured the seal out. He wiped the sweat off of his brow from the heat while walking around a puddle. Thinking about the heat, he quickly spun around, only to see two people standing right where the puddle had been. One of them had wrapped his weapon around Kakashi's neck and was slowly strangling him while the other ran at Sasuke who had stepped in front of Tazuna. He got knocked back when the man let loose a punch to the face that made him flew into a tree. He slumped over unconsicious. "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" He made two clones to go help Kakashi.

Naruto decided to trust Kakashi and ran at the ninja rushing his fellow genin. "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" Suddenly, four Naruto poofed into existence. Sakura snapped her self out of her pussy mode to shout out Naruto (**BBBBBBBBIIIIIITTTCCCHHH LOL**)

"What are you doing? Clones can't-" She shut up when two of the clones landed a double haymaker on the enemy's face. He flew back, but flipped in the middle of the air and landed on his feet. He spit out some blood,

"Hahaha, that was quite a punch. How does a brat like you know a jutsu like that?" Naruto smirked and rushed at the man, who shot a lazy punch at his face. Naruto ducked and landed a spin kick to his stomach. Naruto threw a shuriken at the ninja. It got deflected and he started making hand seals. "**Mist Style: Hail Bullet**" He spits out something from his mouth that Naruto tried to block with his kunai, only to be knocked back on impact. The older ninja smirked "A nin-bullet is a condensed ball of material being able to pierce right through skin. This is it kid" He frowns when Naruto starts laughing

"This isn't over." Naruto rolls up the legs of his pants, and unlatched something "Guy-sensei said I could remove these when I'm protecting somebody." He let something drop and a loud thud was heard. He ran at the Ninja faster then before (**Read end notes for explanation on weights**) he jumped up "**Lotus Kick!**" he spun around and slammed his foot into the ninja's stomach. The ninja shot back and smashed into the tree. Naruto's smirk was wiped off his face when the man stood back up.

"Hah-" he slumped over when Kakashi came out of no where and hit him in the back of the neck. Kakashi turned to look at Naruto

"Good choice running toward Tazuna. I can protect my self." he walked over and picked up Sasuke , then he turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk.."

Further out, somebody wearing a white mask nodded and disappeared from view.

**| Hidden Hut |**

A man was out back training with his sword, when the masked person appeared next to him. He took off his mask and kneeled down to address the swordsman "Zabuza-sama, the chuunin we sent out were defeated. The target has an escort of three genin and a jonin." Zabuza nodded and continued with his training. "The Jonin and one of the genin will be of interest to you. Kakashi of the Sharingan and the blond haired genin who managed to keep up with the chunin."

Zabuza stopped and turned and ruffled the hair of the person "That's enough of the report. Haku go rest" After the boy had left, Zabuza took out a scroll labeled 'The Seven Swords' he had made it his goal to collect the seven legendary swords. He had three and the people with the next one were willing to trade it for one thing. A Sharingan eye...

* * *

**|A/N|**

(**Note ****About Weights****: Guy would have his weights on X100 or more. X is the amount of muscles he uses to move. If he used 5 KG of muscle to move his foot, then the foot would weigh 15KG. Seems like a small amount but it if he jumps down a story it will be like jumping down three stories, and since his body isn't conditioned right, he would break his legs.****) Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of 'Rewriting the Past' I'm falling a bit behind in school, so sorry for the late updates. **

**I need a mythical creature or animal that would be cool to have as a summon. It can be any mythical beast or animal. I can't think of any, so if you could pleeeeaaaaasssseee either pm me with idea or comment them. Thanks! **

_**|TheOneSage|**_


	4. Land of Waves : Part 2

**So, I officialy hate school. This one teacher we have for English is a really tough marker. On a work sheet he gave us, each question is worth two marks. BUT, you start out with ten total. So if I make 5 grammar mistakes, I lose 2 ½ marks. Kind of forces you to work hard huh.**

**First of All, Thanks to NapalmInTheRain for all but being my beta tester. He gave me some greaaat idea's**

** Edgar3t: Thanks! I'm actually leaning toward that a lot!**

** Shawn2012: Right now, all of the people in Konoha see the Kyuubi as a demon (including Naruto) but this chapter they'll have their first interactions.**

**Any way, enough from me. Enjoy**

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 4 By: TheOneSage**

* * *

Kakashi had left Sasuke at their campsite and walked to a nearby lake with Naruto and Tazuna. He turned and shot the latter a deadly look. "Tazuna-san, could you please explain why you have CHUNIN level missing nin's attacking you?" Tazuna trembled underneath Kakashi's glare and explains it all. How they were building the bridge, how Gato didn't want it to finish, and the most important of all, that Gato had hired mercenaries to make sure that they didn't get the bridge done. Kakashi scratched the back of his head

"This mission has been upgraded to at least a B rank now. I can't have Genin on a B class mission... Tazuna I'm sor-"

"No" Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto "We can't leave him like this. He'll get kill-" Naruto grabs the back of Tazuna's shirt and they both drop to the ground while Kakashi jumped out of the way of the hudge sword that appeared out of no where. It cuts cleanly through a tree before embedding itself in the ground.

A man walked out onto the water chuckling, "Nice save"

Kakahsi narrowed his visible eye when the man got closer "Momochi Zabuza, S Class missing nin from Kirigakure" Naruto pulled Tazuna up and pushed the two of them backso they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. He sat down, trusting Kakashi to handle this, he thought back to a part of his training with Guy.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto and Lee sat there exhausted after unsuccessfully trying to land a hit on Guy-sensei. Guy walked up to them smiling as if he hadn't just owned his students without breaking a sweat.

"YOSH! GOOD JOB LEE! GOOD JOB NARUTO! Your sparring has improved a lot since you got here, but you have much to learn but If you train you will someday be able to beat me! If you can't I will run around Konoha 500 times..." Naruto wanted to know something so he waited until Guy was done his tirade.

"Guy-sensei, I masked my presence as well as I could, let out no killer intent, and made sure to make no sounds but you still knew I was there, how?" Guy turned to address Lee before answering Naruto

"YOSH, LEE DO A 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON YOUR HANDS, AFTER I AM DONE I WILL COME JOIN YOU! AND IF I DON'T GET THERE BEFORE YOUR DONE, I'LL CARRY A BOULDER FROM HERE TO SUNA 3 TIMES!" Naruto cleared his throat to stop his sensei's tirade.

After Lee left, Guy sat down and explained it to Naruto. He didn't wnt Lee to be there so he wouldn't feel bad.

Using the chakra in his body, he could expel it around him, to sense other peoples chakra signatures. This would work on most people unless if they're ANBU level or higher. But you could sense an ANBU if you caught them unaware. The more chakra you send out, the larger the field becomes and the faster you'll get updates as it acts like a radar, pulsing our in waves updating you every second or so where the person is.

The only downside is If the person has a good chakra sense, they'll feel the chakra pulse and if you're hidden they'll either mask their presence or attack.

"So it's used to scout out areas. Will smaller chakra amounts be picked up?" Guy nodded, it would pick up on anything with even the tiniest amount of chakra. Over time he would learn how to distinguish and block off the weaker signatures. With a quick goodbye, Guy hopped and ran off to join Lee after he was done explaining. Naruto sat down and tried. He flinched when he got the whiplash from using waaaay too much chakra. He could sense even the ants and worms underneath him. He let it go and leaned back. That was a bit too much.

_**End Flashback**_

Since then, Naruto had practiced quite a bit at sensing other people with his chakra, and had managed to have ANBU converge on his location no less then seven times before they got used to him and the chakra pulse they would feel daily.

_If Zabuza is from Kirigakure than he will be extremelly adept at using mist style attacks_. Naruto let a small smile creep onto his face when the mist started appearing after Zabuza made some hand signs. _Perfect. _He sat down and used the hand sign to focus his chakra. "**Chakre Pulse"**

Suddenly, Naruto sensed that three figures had poofed into existence and that they had a much weaker, but similar chakra signature Zabuza. CLONES?! Naruto opened his mouth to warn Kakashi when he sensed something else. Somebody was In the trees watching and it wasn't Sasuke or Sakura as he could sense them back at the camp. As soon as he felt them there, they disappeared from his radar. _Damn, they sensed me. _He looked back at Tazuna and knew that the safety of the client comes first. He turned back and sensed Kakashi being attacked by the clones. "Kakashi-sensei, there's three clones taking turns attacking you. The real one is still on the lake!" One of the clones broke formation and started running towards the sword still stuck in the ground, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**" Five Naruto appear in puffs of smoke and start rushing the clone. Three engage the clone while the other two start dragging the sword to my location. The water clones manages to take out two of them before turning into a puddle after taking a hit too the head. I watch my back while urging the clones dragging the sword to hurry, "HURRY"

"SHUT IT BOS-" Someboy lands between them and me and in a second they disappear. The figure turns around and shoots me a glare.

"A smart brat huh with solid Kage bunshin huh? Good achievement but sadly not enough" he runs at Naruto, intent on scaring the Genin boy out of his way so he can attack his target. Naruto jumps out of the way and lets Zabuza attack Tazuna when BOOM.

As soon as Zabuza got close to the clone henged as Tazuna, Naruto activated the explosive tags on the clones back and they blew up dangerously close to Zabuza, but he managed to skid to a halt and flip back just in time. He turned around ducks to dodge Kakashi's onslaught of kicks and punches. He jumps back onto the river and starts making handsigns. Kakashi pulls down his mask and reveals his left eye. Naruto craned his neck to look at the mans face but retreated when they both started doing handsigns. At the same time, both of them finish and shout out "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet**" The water in the lake starts rising and two dragons shaped streams of water head toward each other and collide in the sky.

Naruto pulls out a Kunai when he hears some rustling in the brush behind him before he uses "**Chakra Pulse**" and recognizes Sasuke's and Sakura signatures. They emerge from the bushes "Took you long enough, teme"

"HEY DON'T TALK T-"

"Shut up Sakura" The way Naruto said it, without emotion and cold shut her up fast and made Sasuke look at the blonde boy in a different way. How ever their attention is brought back to the lake when they here a muffled shout. Sakura gasps when she see's Kakashi stuck in a sphere of water, trying to break out.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and nods, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" Suddenly dozens of clones poof into existence and start rushing Zabuza, only to be intercepted by some of his clones. A massive clone team death match starts and Naruto side wins by overwhelming the water clones. One of the clones runs ahead and starts engaging the occupied Zabuza only to get kicked back.

The henge on the clone disappeared and in its place stood Sasuke. When he was spotted Zabuza 's eyes widened, the black hair and the onyx hair. Is it- "Uchiha Sasuke" How much would he go for? Out of nowhere three clones drop from the sky

"**Clone Spinning Heel Drop!**" The clones drop down spinning and slam their heels on Zazbuza's shoulders and head, he drops to one knee and shoot a hateful glare at Naruto before taking care of the clones. Sasuke took this chance to run up and impale him with a kunai when the sound of something moving quickly fills the air, then **Thud Thud**. A person wearing a white mask appears in the tree, identifies himself as a Hunter Nin and thanks them for weakening the man as he was wanted.

When he jumps down, Sasuke jumps back and stands next to Naruto while Kakashi walks over to them, a bit unsteady on his feet. Sakura runs over to help him when he stumbles and almost falls over. He leans over Zabuza's body and starts checking his vitals, satisfied with what he saw he walked back to his team. The man jumps down and shunshins away with the body.

As soon as they disappear Kakashi slumps over "Sorry guys, guess I used to much chakra huh?" and then he passes out. Naruto just chuckles,

"Thanks Sensei, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Anybody looking at this scene would be left shocked. A blonde haired boy leads the team standing next an older man, while four copies of the blonde boy are carrying a body and the two pink and raven haired kids bring up the rear

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tazuna welcomed the tired Shinobi into his humble abode after introducing them to his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari who just huffed and left the room. "Sorry 'bout him, he's been harder to deal with since his father died"

Naruto and Sasuke winced, both familiar with the pain of losing family. Sakura broke the moment of silence, "Umm Tazuna-san, do you have anywhere we can put Kakashi-sensei to rest?" She makes a gesture with her hand at the still being carried Kakashi.

"Where are my manners? Tsunami show him to one of the guest rooms please." Tsunami nods and smiles at the young Shinobi and ushers for them to follow her. They get to a plain but cozy looking room with a desk, dresser, and a bed. While the clones are putting him down, an orange book falls out of Kakashi's pocket and suddenly the warmth is sucked out of the room.

The three genin slowly looked at the nice women turned angry demon. In a sweet voice that obviously means business she asks who's book it is. Naruto's voice shakes while responding "I-it's Kakashi-s-sensei's" She nods and suddenly the warmth reenters the room and a collective sigh is released. The genin curse their unconscious sensei in the their heads and get back to unpacking.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Three days had gone by and Kakashi was finally waking up. He had been up for a couple minutes last night but he promptly went back to sleep. Each day Naruto and Sasuke would take turns accompanying Tazuna while Sakura tended to their sensei.

Kakashi woke with his hand reaching for his kunai when he sensed the killer intent directed at him. He relaxed when he saw that it was just Tsunami, but started scrambling backwards when he saw what was in her hands. "I swear that's not mine, I picked it up on the wa-"

He promptly shut up when she showed him the inside cover

"_To My Greatest Fan – Kakashi Hatake"_

Tsunami started berating Kakashi for reading this smut in front of the kids. The one time he tried to protest he got a frying pan to the back of the head. After she was done he promised that he wouldn't buy another one. As soon as she left he uncrossed his fingers and thanked the log that he never bought them. They were given to him by his sensei's sensei for free and signed each time a copy was released.

Kakashi dressed and went downstairs for breakfast just in time see something out of the ordinary. Every time that Sakura would punch Naruto, he would take it.

"Naruto, show Sasuke-kun that jutsu!" Naruto shot a withering glare at Sakura but she didn't relent "I mean your the dead last, anything you can do we can do ten times better" she flinched when Naruto started laughing

"Dead last huh?" He reached for some bread "Sakura for the last time, if anybody should be whining it should be Sasuke because he would want it, but he asked once and stopped after I said no. You wouldn't even be able to do it"

The entire time Naruto was talking, a huge red tick mark was growing on Sakura's head. She pulled back and let go a punch that would have sent Naruto through the wall and was shocked at what happened. Without even looking up from his food Naruto grabbed her fist and used her momentum to throw her at Kakashi, who swiftly caught her and put her down while Naruto finished his rant "It's impolite to break stuff in other people home's Sakura." Kakashi just smiled knowingly, Naruto was hiding something, but what? They're eyes met "Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk to you later." Kakashi just nodded.

Naruto got up and ignored the look that Sakura was giving him and tried to go around her when she stood in front of me. She pulled her hand back to let loose another punch when she thought better of it "Naruto, fight me. I'll prove that the dead last has nothing on me, the kunoichi of the year" Naruto just started laughing at her

"I could beat you and Mr. Rookie of the Year at the same time" Throughout the entire breakfast Sasuke had been quietly observing and was itching for a chance to test how powerful Naruto actually was. On the two days that he hadn't accompanied Tazuna. Naruto had gone into the forest surrounding the village and came back covered in scrapes and bruises. Even Sakura had gotten curious and one time decided to follow him, but quickly lost him. Naruto just issued the challenge and Sasuke would gladly except.

"Fine dobe, we're going to battle" Sakura looked at Sasuke

"Yea Sasuke-kun, we're going to beat him so ba-" She stopped when Sasuke held his hand up

"No, just me and the dobe. You would be a lia-" Naruto chuckles and cuts him off

"See this Sakura? Kunoichi of the year must mean nothing if even teme can't afford to have you on his team" Sasuke looks at Naruto with an open glare of resentment

"No, I'll fight with her and we will win." Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi "Sensei, be the mediator" Kakashi lazily nodded, wandering or not if he should stop this before somebody gets hurt.

"Sure, whens the fight?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked stuck so he set the time for them. Noon the day after tomorrow in the main clearing. Both parties agreed and Naruto left after telling Kakashi to meet him out back in fifteen minutes. Kakashi just nodded lazily and brought out a book. He started shaking when an enormous killer intent was released from the kind lady who just came in. He looked at her "I-I can explain," She starts walking toward him "THIS IS A NORMAL BOOK" The killer intenet is gone as fast as it appeared and Kakashi sighs, another disaster averted.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Kakashi dropped the bagel he was eating when he saw Naruto inside of a blue barrier. Suddenly it was gone and Naruto sat down and started panting. _Was that fuinjutsu? _He walked cautiously toward the exhausted boy. He relaxed when Naruto shot him his signature open mouth teeth showing smile.

Naruto scratched his head and started. "Well first things first, I don't think Zabuza is dead" Kakashi cocked his head

"And why's that?"

"Well, I know how to do this sensory jutsu that allows me to sense peoples chakra signatures. I sensed the hunter nin watching in the trees since the start of the battle" Kakashi nodded, he'd had a suspicion about this as Hunter-nins were supposed to dispose of the body on site and bring back the head. "Anyway, now back to the good part!"

Naruto looked at Kakashi as he was having doubts about telling him "Kakashi-sensei, you're going to have to promise not to tell anybody about this." Kakashi just nodded and his world was shaken upside down when he heard Naruto's next sentence "I'm the son of the Yondaime hokage"

Kakashi's eyes flared with rage "Naruto, the child died during the Kyuubi attack. The general public didn't even know he was married." Naruto just sighed, he had expected this stage so he brought out the letter and showed it to his sensei.

After reading it Kakashi looked up with tears in his eyes "They told me you died while Sensei was protecting you and Kushina-nee" Naruto reeled back.

"SENSEI?! My dad was your teacher?" Kakashi nodded,

"Ya, he was the best." Noticing that this is kind of a touchy subject for Naruto he decided to change the topic "Naruto, what did you want me to show you?"

"On the way here, I managed to crack the seal that was in the letter and when I did, stuff like this appeared." He held out a scroll with the Kanji for wind on it, a couple paper slips used to test your affinity, and a triple pronged kunai. Something else had come with them, but Naruto was hiding the letter until he would be ready to read it. Naruto took the first letter back from Kakashi and showed him what he meant. He activated the seal and the items mentioned above appeared.

Kakashi tried to open one of the scrolls, but when he did it was blank. When Naruto tried, he wiped some blood on it and the text appeared. "A blood seal" Kakashi looked at the jutsus and paled. These were some high level stuff. For the rest of the afternoon, Kakashi and Naruto sat there talking, they didn't stop until the sun set.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Kakashi woke up with a start and checked the time. "CRAP" The battle between team seven was supposed to start at noon and it was already 11:50. The kids were gonna kill him.

The two teams were waiting for their always late sensei on opposite sides of the clearing. After sakura had unsuccessfully tried to agitate Naruto she had ended up pissing herself off when he just sat down and started to meditate with his back to her. Sasuke just stared at the blonde boy. He was itching to start the fight and figure out what the Naruto was doing as each time he had tried to figure out where the boy went in his spare time he had lost the trail and it infuriated the Uchiha prodigy.

Across the clearing Naruto smirked as he could feel the two glares directed at him. The killer intent that they were letting out was pathetic. Kakashi had said that he wasn't allowed to use almost all of the jutsu that he found in the scrolls as he wasn't proficient enough to make sure that they wouldn't kill. There were two which he managed to master to a certain degree that are going to help a lot.

For the past three days he had sensed both of his teammates following him when he was going to train. He got a good laugh as it was pretty funny when he gained the clones memories after it lead them on a wild goose chase only to dissipate after he lead them far away from his actual training spot. He could only imagine their reactions.

While the genin were in deep thought Kakashi appeared expecting them to have already started the battle. He cleared his throat and they all looked up. Naruto and Sasuke were more composed then their female counterpart who was jumping around excited to show off the new skills she had acquired.

"The rules are as follows; 1: NO killing or maiming blows. 2; You must stop the second I give the word. 3: No hard feelings. 4: All types of jutsu are allowed. GO!"

As soon as the battle started Sakura and Sasuke jumped back and started their strategy. Naruto just pulled out squares of paper from his pocket and started writing on them. Sakura rushed him and let a punch loose at his face. He neatly side stepped and kicked her in the gut, he started an upper cut but when she put her arm out to block it he grabbed it and threw her back at Sasuke.

Sasuke quietly muttered to Sakura. "Did you really think you could take him out like that?" Why is she laughing?

She just chuckled "When I got close to him I planted two mini explosive tags on his shoes" as soon as she said that Sasuke jumped away from her just as a small explosion appeared under her. Sakura flew out from the smoke and smashed into the ground.

Naruto got closer and held up a Kunai to her throat. "Who do you think you're playing with, huh? That was a neat trick but that's all it was" He looked at Kakashi who nodded, and then let her go. Kakashi declared Sakura dead and she therefore out of the match. Naruto walked away without looking back at the dumbstruck kunoichi.

Naruto looked warily at the raven haired boy in front of him. Hailed as the Uchiha prodigy and Rookie of the Year. Naruto's impatience got the better of him, and he ran out to attack Sasuke. When he got close, Sasuke started doing some hand signs "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" A medium sized fireball hurtled at Naruto, he managed to dodge but got a minor burn on his arm.

Naruto jumps back and decides to try one of his new jutsu. He focuses the chakra into his hand "**Wind Style: Wind Slice**" He sliced at the air and suddenly a wind slash was hurtling at Sasuke who managed to substitute just in time with a near by log. He ran in and attacked Naruto with a series of punches and kicks. Since the blonde was resting from his jutsu, he got roughed up a bit then suddenly **poof**.

Naruto walked out from behind the trees as if nothing happened. Sasuke just gawked at him. Wasn't he just half dead on the floor? Naruto smiled at Sasuke's usually impassive facial expression and decided to explain. "I used a new jutsu I learned. It lets me create Chakra reinforced shadow clones that can take a fair amount of damage be-"

"-fore dispersing." Another Naruto walks in from the other side of the forest. "They're really helpful in situations like these" Around ten reinforced shadow clones surronded Sasuke while Naruto sat lazily in a tree nearby watching the fight turned massacre. Sasuke managed to eventually defeat all ten clones, but he payed the price with a black eye and a broken toe. "Are you ready to give up Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as nicely as he could

"Never, not until I beat d-" Kakashi sighed, he had thought so

"Here I am!" Naruto jumped down from his tree and walked toward Sasuke. He had started charging this jutsu in the tree, but now it was down. A super wind bullet, capable of super long distance shots. A point blank hit would be deadly. Sasuke refused to back down until Naruto was right next him, twiriling the bullets around in his hand.

When the Uchiha didn't back down, Naruto threw his wind bullets and they cleanly slid right through the trunks of the tree behind Sasuke, who smirked victoriously not knowing that they were lethal so he wasn't allowed to throw them at him. Thinking that Naruto had missed Sasuke lunged only to find him self blown back by a powerful wind slash. They each backed away until they were standing at opposite sides of the clearing.

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. Kakashi jumped a little but Naruto assured him it was going to be okay "I'm only using the 2X" Kakashi nodded, ready in case something went wrong.

Sasuke and Naruto started to make hand signs. Sasuke finished first "**Fire Style: Fire Blossom**" He shot 5 powerful fireballs at Naruto

"**Wind Style: Wind Slice**" He got it ready then put the paper on his hand and made a one handed seal "**Seal Activate: Jutsu Amplifier X2**" The wind slash that erupted from his arm was two times as powerful as the last one. It cut through the first four, when Kakashi jumped in between and stopped both attacks, they heard somebody running toward them. They took positions and saw that a young man had entered the clearing, cuts and bruises all over his body

"G-Gato and his men, at bridge" He regurgitated his blood and fell down, his once clear eyes lifeless, layed in an eternal but blissful rest. Kakashi bent over and closed his eyes.

Kakashi looked at the two "This battle has been postponed, Mission time" They nodded, until next time

* * *

**|A/N|**

**So, next chapter will be the end of the wave arc, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Remember to Review with what you think! Thanks for reading**

**|_TheOneSage_|**


	5. Land of Waves : Part 3

**Hey mina! Anyway, I'm going to marathon until I finish this chapter as I'm excited with how this chapter is going to end. But first the replies :)**

** SinOfDisaster: Thank you, your comment made me think about how I wanted the story to go, you rock!**

** Guest: Lol, it's not that he's forcing us to learn, it's just that his methods are kind of f'ed up :\**

** Dark Prime0: Lol, sorry I know that it was kind of rushed, but I absolutely detest the beginning of the arc so I ended up rushing it while Kakashi was out cold lol. Also, when I finished the chapter up, I just got home from the bank and almost fell asleep at the keyboard lol. **

** Duesal: No problemo, I like Sakura bashing just as much as the next guy! **

** Windninja1000: Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 5 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

The genin of team seven minus Sakura (who had been sent back to Tazuna's house due to her injuries) averted their eyes from the scene in front of them. The dead bodies of the bridge workers littered the surrounding area. Kakashi grimaced at the sight, feeling bad for the two younger ninja who had to see something like this so young. He sighed and turned to look at Naruto "Use Chakra Sense and tell me if anybody's near." Naruto nodded and sat down.

"Do you want it fast or stealth?" Kakashi contemplated his options when Sasuke interuppted

"Can't you do both dobe? Hmph" Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha

"No Sasuke-teme, if I do it fast, they'll know that somebody tracked them instantly. Stealth would be slower but-" Kakashi interrupted the two.

"Naruto, do it fast. I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto nodded and started the jutsu. Sasuke reeled back in shock at the amount of Chakra released and finally understood what Naruto was saying.

"Kakashi-sensei, a person is standing at the edge of the bridge and they're getting closer without bothering to mask their presence." Kakashi nodded Zabuza... He pulled down his mask when he stopped at Naruto's frown

"I sense two chakra sources heading toward Tazuna's house!" Kakashi nodded

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" A dog appeared in a puff of smoke. "Pakkun, I need to go back to the house and warn Sakura that two enemies are coming. She should run with the family or engage them. Help her" Pakkun nodded and started following the scent back to the house but stopped.

"Kakashi, somebody is hiding in the trees" Naruto whipped around shocked, how could he not have sensed

"Tazuna-san?" Of course, his chakra is equivalent to that of an animals so I couldn't differentiate between them. Tazuna chuckled nervously,

"I was on my break and came back around the same time you guys came and just couldnt't come out after seeing the scene." Kakashi just sighed

"I would send you back, but since you are our client Naruto, Sas-" Naruto interrupted Kakashi

"I sensed somebody down beneath us near the bridge supports but as soon as I sensed them they masked their presence." Kakashi nodded,

"Naruto, take Sasuke and engage the nin at the bottom how ever cover Tazuna at the same time. There is a mild chance that they're after him. I'll go after Zabuza." When Naruto hesitated to go, Kakashi looked at him and did his unique eye smile "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be okay." Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed one of Tazana's arms and started jumping down. Kakashi looked at the two boys and sighed be careful boys...

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Naruto and Sasuke placed Tazuna down on the ground and scanned the area for the shinobi. Sasuke smirked,

"Huh dobe, looks like you were wron-" Naruto pushed him out of the way and pulled Tazuna down when he saw the Ice Senbon (Needles) flying through air at them. He looked up and saw said person hanging upside down from the bottom of the bridge and stifled a growl. It was the same hunter nin that had 'taken' Zabuza the other day.

"So you were in league with him huh?" The masked nin said nothing and just jumped down to the ground. Sasuke got up and pushed Naruto, who just stared at him incredulously.

"Hey, what was that for teme?" Sasuke growled and replied

"That was for pushing me, I was fully capable of dodging them myself"

"Listen teme, Kakashi-sensei made me the leader of this mini squad so lis-"

"No, Kakashi gave us the weaker nin. All he wants is the glory of beating a traitor and weak Ninja like Zabu-" He flinched when a senbon flew right past his face cutting his cheek and drawing blood.

The Killer Intent from the Masked Nin made Tazuna drop down to his knees. The masked nin growled "Do not talk about Zabuza-sama like that" Sasuke stood there, still paralyzed when he realized exactly how close he had come to dieing and he would be dead if it wasn't for the nin's warning. The nin started walking toward them, "I do not like unneeded bloodshed. Hand over the architect and you'll live for another day."

"Like hell we will! He's our client and we'll never abandon him." Tazuna let out a sigh of relief that was blocked out by Sasuke shout, not at Haku but at Naruto

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? This guy can kill us and-" He shut up after Naruto slapped him in the face.

"Teme, you may be a ton of things but you are not a coward. How would people react if they saw their last Uchiha acting like this?!" Sasuke got up and revealed the true basis of his anger.

"HOW? HOW CAN A DEAD LAST LIKE YOU BEAT ME?" Naruto cocked his hide to the side, What's he talking about? Sasuke whispered his next words quietly "We both saw it, your jutsu cut through four of the five fireballs and would have killed me if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei stepping in." Naruto just chuckled,

"If that's all it was, we'll have a talk about this after we beat this bastard." Sasuke looked quizzically at Naruto, who sighed "For the rookie of the year you sure are slow. 'Let's put our differences aside and beat this guy, then we can have talk teme.'" Sasuke's face lit up and he nodded, for now he would play by the blondes rules.

Naruto started thinking of a way to attack the long ranged ice user. He turned to Sasuke, only to find him not there, but already halfway to the masked nin. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE?!"

Sasuke just smirked "Just taking out the trash," Naruto almost started to hyperventilate. Since Sasuke had rushed all alone, he would be forced to stay back and guard Tazuna while not being able to do a thing but watch his team mate get his ass handed to him.

Sasuke rushed the masked nin and tried to hit him with a right hook. The nin raised his hand and the punch collided with his wrist. After a loud clang it glanced off. "Damn" he didn't let the pain on his face show as the enemy pulled back his sleeve to show the wrist braces he was wearing, he smirked and flipped back.

"**Fire Style: Five Petal Blossom**" He shot five fire balls in quick succession as he smirked fire beats ice. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm and the fire balls exploded. He looked down and saw the ice senbon embedded in his shoulder starting to melt. "How?"

The masked nin started walking toward them "This is not normal ice. Underestimating your opponent will get you killed" He walked toward Sasuke and started sparring lazily with the Uchiha. Naruto hid his chuckle when the raven haired boy could barely keep up as this was a mission, when he realized the nin was doing. "TEME, WAT-"

"SHUT UP DOBE, I CAN DO THIS MYSELF" He turned around and threw a punch, but stumbled when the nin disappeared. His voice could be heard echoing in the clearing "It is time for you to repent for what you have said about Zabuza-sama." Suddenly, Ice started forming in the air around Sasuke.

Tazuna started stumbling backwards "H-he's g-g-going to kill h-him" Naruto's reassuring smile waned as the chances of Sasuke's survival were looking slimmer and slimmer. The masked nin had led Sasuke off land without him realizing. He was on ice over the deep and freezing lake at the mercy of the masked nin. This was going to be bad

"**Secret Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors**" The ice that was forming in the air around Sasuke snapped into a dome made from rectangular pieces of ice. The nin appeared in all of the mirrors. "For you, it's over" Senbon started flying at Sasuke from all directions. Naruto left Tazuna with the instructions to hide until he came back. He ran to the outside of the dome and started yelling

"YOU OKAY TEME?" He waited nervously for the reply.

"Be quiet dobe, I'm not dying yet." Inside the dome, after his initial burst of fear, Sasuke had unlocked the first tomeo of his sharingan. A black comma could be seen spinning in each one of his eyes as he managed to track and deflect the senbon flying at him now. Sasuke could now follow the figure that was moving from mirror to mirror at extremley high speeds. He timed it right and launched a punch at the figure as it was between the mirrors. His fist glanced of the edge of the mask hitting it and making it spin off. He pulled back to hit again when he saw the unmasked girl. She looked about his age... By the time he had steeled himself to punch again it was too late. She looked at the boy in rage and in an emotionless voice laced with killer intent she sentenced him to death. "It's over Uchiha-san" She went through the hand signs and started her signature jutsu.

On the outside of the dome, Naruto just couldn't abandon Sasuke. He was looking for a way in when he heard the girls words "Ice Style: Senbon Cushion" Sasuke stared in shock at the amount of senbon started to come out of the window and did something despicable.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**" He disappeared in a puff of smoke and suddenly Naruto stood in his place. It took Naruto a second to realize what had happened. Sasuke had used him as the object to be substituted with. He had used him like a pawn... Naruto released a roar of anger

"TEME!" Sasuke just ran back to Tazuna. He smirked as he had finally gotten his revenge on the dobe for showing him up. He ran back, grabbed the cowering Tazuna and ran up the side of the cliff to where the sound of Kakashi's fight could be heard.

Inside the dome, the masked nin stopped her attack, perplexed at the situation. "Why did he abandon you, wasn't he your friend?" Naruto sighed heavily,

"I thought he was." Naruto looked down, and that second cost him his leg. "ARGH" An ice senbon was sticking out of his leg. He tried to move his leg but all he could feel was pain. He loked at the masked nin "What did you do to me you bastard?"

"Haku"

"What?"

"My name is Haku"

"I'm Naruto. Haku, what did you do to my leg?"

"I hit your tendon. For the next 2 hours you won't be able to move your leg, then for the next couple of days your leg will be sore." Naruto nodded about to say something when Haku started talking "Wasn't he your friend? I've never had a friend but isn't he supposed to value you? Not sacrifice you for himself?" Each word made Naruto flinch as what Haku said cut deep into him. _He's right, teme always saw himself above everybody. How could I not have seen this... _Naruto looked up at Haku, who was standing in one of the mirrors

"Why are you helping Zabuza? He doesn't treat you-"

"I am his tool. He saved me to help him accomplish his goal, nothing more and nothing less." Naruto shook in rage, his earlier worries forgotten

"Thats no way to treat a human, what is he to you exactly?!" Haku looked down at the boy before answering

"He is my master, my wielder, my commander. He gives the orders and I comply. No matter what. He saved me from death, or from worse" Haku shuddered at the thought but strained her ears to hear the word that the blonde whispered

"_lucky..._"

She cocked her head "Lucky? Lucky about what?" He looked up and she saw something very familiar in his eyes. Pain. betrayal. Hatred. She had worn those same eyes the day Zabuza had found her. She looked away before she remembered the more painful memories. "I'm sorry Naruto, had we met in another scenario we might have been friends. But my orders are absolute." She snapped her fingers and with a last long look said one word "**Retract**" She turned her head as the ice retracted and Naruto fell into the dark water. Without the use of his leg, she had condemned him to a death by drowning in the freezing and deep water beneath the bridge... Naruto closed his eyes, letting the current move his body at will. Unable to lift a finger against the water that surrounded him.

"**Kit, don't die on me now**" He smiled, just his luck to finally talk to the Kyuubi before his death... "**Kit, you're not dieing If I can help it.**" Naruto could feel the air in his lungs being replenished. He smiled as he relinquished his body to the demons control. Maybe he would get to live.

Naruto's eyes opened, they weren't blue anymore, but red slits with a black pupil. His eyes searched frantically for an opening in the walls surronding it. "**Awoooo**" The kyuubi released a howl, hoping that it could use it. The howl bounced back from all sides except one. The Kyuubi dragged Naruto's body toward the opening it had heard was there. When he got to the place he could see nothing. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. "WHY?!" After another punch his fist hooked onto something. He swam up a bit and saw the cleverly hidden opening as it opened vertically. He dived in as this was his last chance, either he found an air source, or this was the end.

The hole leveled out horizontally until it opened up into a cave. The Kyuubi gasped, bringing air into the boys lungs. He relinquished control after dragging the air depreprived boy onto the shore. The last thing Naruto saw was a square box right in the center of the cave before he passed out.

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-**

Sasuke had made it to the top of the bridge with Tazuna to see a rather appalling but cheerful scene.

Zabuza's left arm had been cleanly cut off and he was in a two versus one situation. He had to block the kunai that were being tossed from all directions at him by Sakura, but still fight Kakashi without being able to use quick Ninjutsu because of his damaged arm. Zabuza stumbled after taking a dozen kunai to the back. A look of peace on his face when he saw Kakashi powering up his Raikiri. Sasuke looked at the jutsu and flinched as the knowledge of how to do the jutsu suddenly appeared in his head. He smirked as Kakashi ran towards Zabuza.

A dark blur was suddenly seen and Haku appeared in front of Zabuza taking the jutsu for him. Zabuza stumbled back, the shock of what happened clearly shown on his face. As Kakashi caught Haku, the boy looked at Sasuke and said a phrase "How could you? He was your fr..." As the light faded from his eyes. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. His secret was safe for now. Looking away he didn't notice the look that Kakashi had tossed him before he asked the question.

"Sasuke, were's Naruto?" Sasuke looked away from his sensei's pain filled face. Kakashi slumped down, he had failed his sensei... He hadn't even told the blonde about his legacy. He turned back to Sasuke, eyes hardened "We'll talk later, but for now we need to finish thi-"

*** clap * * clap *** A slow clapping sound could be heard at the end of the bridge. The shinobi turned their heads and stepped back at the amount of men that were standing behind a shorter one. "Gato..." a soft growl was heard from Zabuza

"Aaah, Zabuza the 'Demon of the Mist' taken down so easily huh? Well this makes my plans a bit easier...

The slow clap came to a halt when he ordered his men to attack. Zabuza's eyes blazed with fury as he got up and went through the one-handed seals. "**Hidden Style: Water Implosion**" Water rises from both sides of the bridge and collects over the group. They all start chuckling when the water forms into a small ball, but Kakashi just stared. _The amount of water that's collecting should be bigger... crAP_

Kakashi turned to grab Tazuna and jumped away yelling "SASUKE! SAKURA! GET AWAY" Gato's men all looked at the retreating shinobi. Zabuza made a seal and said one word then hell broke loose "**Release**" The water ball imploded into a spec before the energy exploded out and the water erupted into millions of tiny needles, impaling the men and Gato before reforming and doing it again.

Kakashi watched from a distance unable to copy the jutsu _damn, a hidden jutsu..._ (**Hidden Jutsu's like this one are jutsu's that would usually need multiple hand signs but condensed into a single one, thus making the Sharingan unable to copy them**) He turned to Sasuke, unable to watch the scene in front of him as Zabuza dragged him self over to lay next to Haku. In the final moments of his life he truly showed his feelings for Haku. Kakashi turned unable to infringe on this seemingly private moment _rest in peace..._

"More importantly, Sasuke what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke looked away and sat down.

"I got caught in the masked nin's weird jutsu. He started shooting needles at me through the mirrors. During that time, I unlocked my Sharingan" Kakashi nodded. You unlocked the first tome of the sharingan when feeling a crushing emotion.

Sasuke looked away, the moment of truth. "I managed to break out of the jutsu, but at the same time dobe ran in trying to get me out. The nin didn't make the same mistake twice. I grabbed Tazuna and ran away" He looked at his sensei, unable to hold his pained gaze.

Kakashi wiped his eye. He turned to the group not knowing what he was going to say to the Hokage...

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

"**Kit, Wake up**" Naruto woke up and was on his feet in a second before vertigo over took him and he fell back. He looked around and tried to stand, only to fall back when he felt an immense pain in he leg. What happe- "ARGH!" Suddenly it came back to him. The battle. Teme. The Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?"

"**Finally. Kit you've been out for about 30 minutes. You ok?**" Naruto stretched and then winced

"My throat is soar as hell and my body could be better"

"**That's expected. We need to get out of here.**" Naruto's stomach growled...

"What I would do for a Miso Ramen..."

"**You have an unhealthy addiction to that despicable food.**" Naruto dragged him self over to the water and he flinched when he saw his reflection... "**That's what happens when you allow me to take over, your body changes physically. Since it wasn't for a long time, the effects are minimal.**" Naruto looked at his reflection in the water again. The tips of his hair where red. Crimson to be exact. His whisker marks were more defined into his face, actual mini clefts now, not just birth marks. He ran his fingers over them, they still felt smooth, barely an indent. He lifted the hem of his pants and winced at the hole in his thigh. "**Moving around too much caused the hole to get bigger. The salt water didn't help either**"

Naruto pulled out a water purification tablet and his water bottle. He dropped the pill in after he filled the bottle and decided to check out the object in the middle of the cave. He examined the object and reached out to touch it before being warned by the fox "**You idiot, can't you see the lines stretching all around it?**" Naruto looked closely at the box and followed the lines all over the box. They all joined together on the other side into

"A Fuinjutsu seal?" Naruto examined the seal. It was the same type as the one on his fathers letter to him. "DAD's LETTER!" Oh no, he had left it with his pack back at Tazuna's house... Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT.. He turned and looked at the seal angrily. It was much simpler and followed the basic rules of fuinjutsu. He looked into it and easily unravelled the seal "**Kai**"

The seal started pulling the lines all over the box back into it. When the seal finished it peeled off of the box and was inscribed on a piece of parchment. Naruto picked it up as it would be good for studying and placed it in his pouch. He opened the box and looked into it. A single scroll laid in the box. It rested upon a golden cloth that was breathtakingly beautiful. There were some letters written along the edge. _What is that?_

"**That is the old speech. It was used before Moshimo invented Kanji. It is seldom used these days. A scroll in this language would be at least five centuries old.**" Naruto pulled the seal and unravelled it. It had a circle in the middle that had a letter on it. Then around it their where five more circles all connected by a line that finished the circle and placed the first one right in the middle. "**The word in the middle is 'Boss' the ones around it from left to right are 'Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Fire'. Boy, I think you found a summoning jutsu**" Naruto unravelled the rest of the scroll, and saw that only two other names where inscribed on the scroll. He knew the basic concept of such scrolls. He bit his thumb and wrote his name with blood.

"What do I do now?" Naruto placed his hand over the first one on the list. 'Wind'.

"**No kit. Think will you? Summon the water one**" Naruto let out a nervous chuckle

"Kyuubi, you never told me what it meant? What will I summon?"

"**I don't know. I never bothered to learn how to use old speech. I have just the basic vocab**" Naruto let out a sigh,

"Here goes." He did the hand signs and then placed his palm to the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" In a puff of smoke, a bird around the size of the Inuzuka's full grown dog appeared. He was lazily flying above Naruto before he landed on the ground. Naruto studied the bird. It had fluffy wings, each feather tipped with a soothing blue colour. Along its back, and head, it had a mane of blue fire. Naruto reached out to touch the flame, but the bird pecked at his hand.

"You fool, do you want to be burned?!" Naruto pulled his hand back indignantly

"You stupid bird, don't peck at me!" The bird in question fluffed its feather

"Why I've never been so insulted" It opened it's mouth and shot a jet of water at Naruto, shooting him back into the wall "I am a phoenix. Not some simple bird" Naruto stood up shakily.

"Whats a phoenix phoenix-san?" The bird sighed. He looked at the human and asked for the year. When told he reeled back in shock

"It's been 300 years since I've been called. Sit down boy, I'll answer your questions and you have to answer mine, but first" He turned around and looked at the seal. "Uzumaki Nabuko? Did you sign the contract?" Naruto shouted out

"It's Uzumaki NARUTO" The bird looked at the page,

"What is this? No no, if you are going to be the next Phoenix Sage you must be learned in the art of speech" Naruto looked at the Phoenix curiously

"The next Phoenix Sage? What's that phoenix-san?" The phoenix looked at Naruto,

"it's Tsubasa. My name is Tsubasa. And I'm a girl" She cut Naruto off, "Before we begin, I must test if you are worthy of being the next Sage." She flew to the top of the cave and nestled into a hole in the wall. Naruto wondered what was going on when the bird didn't speak for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell?" The phoenix just chuckled

"Look down." Naruto looked down and saw what was happening. The water in the cave was steadily rising and had already made it to the bottom of his ankle without him realizing. The phoenix spoke again "Harness the Nature energy in this room. I'll give you one hint. Go with the flow..."

Naruto sat down and started thinking _Kyuubi, any help?_

_**Sorry kit, I haven't used this 'Nature Energy' before. You're on your own...**_

Half an hour had passed since the beginning of the test and Naruto was treading water, almost out of air. _Damn it, I can't feel anything. How am I supposed to do this?_ The water reached the ceiling and then stopped. Then it hit him. The water just stopped flowing as Naruto sank down calmly, stopping all movement in his body. For a second he felt it. He was connected with the Nature around him. He actually was the water when "**Kai**" Naruto blinked as the water all around him shattered away. He muttered indignantly to Kyuubi as he could sense all sorts of jutsu _YOU KNEW!_

_**Sorry kit, it would have been cheating if I helped you**_

He looked up at the phoenix, ready to verbally assault her. He shut up when he saw the look of pride on the phoenix's face. "The illusion was necessary as it would have been dangerous to place you in a real scenario. Finally, the water tribe has a water sage!" She looked at Naruto's face and explained "A phoenix sage goes through training with each of the five elemental tribes. But, the element he originally summoned will be his original tribe"

Naruto just sat there, the shock from the day's events finally catching up to him. He passed out. The phoenix just chuckled "We've been waiting for 300 years, what's a few more hours?" She nestled deeper into the hole, and fell into a soft slumber.

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Kakashi looked down, tears openly streaming down his face after he saw the look on the Sandaime's face after being told the news off Naruto's death.

The Sandaime had welcomed them into his office quickly, eager to hear their report. When he saw the team he just chuckled "Naruto must have already gone for some ramen eh?" his chuckle died in his throat when he saw the stricken expressions on Sakura and Kakashi's faces. He dismissed the genin and listened half-hardheartedly to the report.

Sarutobi looked out the window unable to believe that he had failed to follow the Hero of Konoha's last wish...

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Kakashi stood on the rood, quivering in rage at the scene before him.

The day after they had returned, he had been summoned before the council to give them his report. After he reported the death of Naruto, the open glee on some of their faces shocked him into instinctively releasing a massive amount of killer intent. Kakashi quickly regained control and left. This was two days ago.

Yesterday, they had held a small private funeral for the boy. Not surprisingly, a small number of people attended. Surprisingly the Yamanaka heiress showed up. Kakashi had tried to understand why Sasuke hadn't shown up to his team mates funeral, just leaving to the fact that he must still be in denial. Then there was the fact of the words that Haku had said right before he died. _How could you? Wasn't he your fri- _How could he what? Was he talking to Sasuke? What did he do. He shook his head and returned to stare at the scene in front of him.

Today the news must have spread as men and women were on the street, openly shouting and drinking. Yells of "The demon is gone!" and "Finally, we have been rid of the demon!" could be heard echoing through out the town. Kakashi blinked back his tears, and shunshined away.

He reappeared in the tree to give the person he had sensed at Naruto's grave some privacy. The Yamanaka heiress sat their, openly crying on top of Naruto's grave. Kakashi was bamboozled. Had they been that close?

He turned around and walked home wanting to give her the same privacy he would have wanted. Kakashi started sinking into the memories of the short time he had known Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja and his sensei's son.

* * *

**|A/N|**

**And it's a wrap! How do you like that huh :? I really like how this chapter turned out. Remember to review if you enjoyed this chapter as reading a review gives you this jolly feeling on the inside. Anyway, this has been chapter 5 of 'Rewriting the Past' **

**PS- This chapter has been the longest one at almost 5,100 words!**

**PSS- Next chapter will have a considerable time skip. Don't worry as you will be adequately filled in on what happens during the time skip.**

**PSS- Are you guys Ok with having ?xNarutoxIno? I already know who the third will be, and he won't be a harem whore... it'll probably be invoked by the CRA.**


	6. The Return!

**Sooooooooo sorry for not uploading in a while. Well 13 days to be exact. I was grounded. I woke up early because my friend was texting me. We exchanged messages for a while and I ended up going back to sleep. I accidentally left my iPhone open, on my chest and the conversation open to anybody who wanted to see it. Well my mom walked in and he chose that untimely moment to send me some screenshots from a manga he had found called 'Blade Play'. At the time he was really into martial arts, fighting, sword play manga/anime so I understood why he found it. The word 'Blade' in the title attracted him. Nonetheless it turned out be a hentai. Search it up on Mangafox if you want but he sent me a screen shot including some very, very indecent girls and main character. Of course my mom saw it and I got my ass grounded and just got my laptop privileges back.**

**Anyway, sorry for not uploading and here is chapter 6 of 'Rewriting the Past'**

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 6 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

Kotetsu leaned against the main gate leading into Konoha and looked out at the path. _Guarding without Izumo just isn't the same... At least when he's here we can talk, nothing exciting happens any _way. *sigh* Even though he looked like the typical lazy guard, he was alert and on the lookout for any threats coming down the path. He looked at the sun wondering when someone was going to relieve him as he had been there since the morn'.

Suddenly, a swirl of flame appeared in the middle of the road. In seconds, Kotetsu had unsealed his mace and let out a burst of chakra to warn any nearby ninja of the possible threat. Out of the swirl, a hooded figure appeared and in seconds Kotetsu was running at him. He hesitated and slowed down a bit when he saw the figure just standing there and was about to stop his attack. Suddenly a burst of wind lifted his cloak and Kotetsu saw the hilt of a sword and started his attack again. Anybody who suddenly appeared like that was a threat and he started attacking. The figure easily ducked the initial strike, but was knocked backwards by a kick coming from his blind side. He stood up and Kotetsu saw a flash of blonde hair. He thought nothing of it and he vigorously renewed his attack.

After a few seconds two ninja jumped over the wall and joined Kotetsu. The figure looked impassively at the ninjas who had joined Kotetsu. He simply spun on spot and disappeared in a flare of fire. Kotetsu looked at the fading fire curiously _earlier it was a swirl of fire, now it was more of a pillar?_

He turned the two ninja. He addressed the smoking one first "Thanks Asuma" he turned to Asuma's female counterpart "Thanks Kurenai, I don't know why, but for some reason he was pulling all of his blows." The trio turned and walked over to the scorch mark left over and all of them were thinking the same thing _A shunsin d__oesn't take you very far. Where did he go?_

**| Hokage's Office |**

The end of day shoppers were all hustling to get back to their families before the sun set. Had any of them been looking at the Hokage monument they would have seen a peculiar sight. In a swirl of flame the hooded figure appeared on the rooftop of the Hokage Manor. Within seconds he had four ANBU surrounding him (**Honestly, I've seen so many fanfics where he manages to get in after being presumed dead or missing. Like come on... what are the freaking ANBU for?**) The hooded figure raised his hands in defeat and swore "Dammit, I knew you guys let me get through you when I was younger..." They four ANBU looked at each other, not quite understanding what he meant, using their confusion to his advantage he quickly turned around to the window of the Hokage's office and kicked it in. It shattered and the occupants minus the Hokage all scurried away to the corners of the room. The Hokage scoffed at the threat, it would take more then one ninja to get past his ANBU, he looked confident that his ANBU would be able to subdue the intruder.

The figure jumped in and walked over to the two people cowering next to the door. Before he managed to reach them they ran out screaming. The figure turned and threw something towards the Hokage. In a flash two ANBU jumped in front of the Hokage and Sarutobi had also brought out a kunai to deflect the object. He looked down and he realized that it wasn't meant to hit him at all.

The object landed on the table with a loud clang and Sarutobi stifled a gasp when he saw a Konoha headband on his desk. He looked at the impassive nin in front of him and he released a fair amount of killer intent at the man who had possibly killed a Konoha nin. He looked at the headband and looked for identification in the form of the headbands owner name etched into the back of the metal. A look of confusions spread across the ageing ninja's face. The cause was the name on the inside. In big bold letters **IRUKA **was etched there.

Sarutobi looked at this man in confusion. How did he have Iruka's headband when he himself had just spoken to Iruka that afternoon. Sarutobi studied the character standing in front of him. He was around 5 feet 4 inches and The Third had seen distinctive blonde hair on the man when he entered the room. So distinctive that it even reminded him of Narut-

"ANBU. Leave us" The ANBU all nodded, not questioning why he wanted them to leave him alone with a potentially dangerous man. As soon as they left Sarutobi walked around the desk and encased the figure in a powerful bear hug which the man warmly returned.

When they separated the man pulled back his hood to reveal his face. Sarutobi positively gleamed at the sight in front of him. He looked at the boy who he had presumed dead. The boy who had basically been his son. The boy who had all but broken his heart when he had died. "Naruto..." The figure scratched the back of his head and smiled "I wasn't expecting you..."

"Hey Oyaji" The man who had fought in a war. Hailed as the god of shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi fainted as the shock from the absurd situation hit him. Naruto caught him and chuckled. He put Sarutobi down on the couch in the corner of the room. He slumped backwards into The Thirds seat and looked out the window at the horizon with a longing look. He was happy to be back, but he missed his teachers already.

_**Flashback – Beginning of Training**_

"Pathetic. Do it again" Naruto looked up at the ruthless phoenix. She was nice enough outside of training but brutal during their training sessions. Naruto sat down and pulled out a soldier pill. He was about to pop it into his mouth when a water needle impaled the pill and pushed it into the river. He looked up at the bird and shouted out in rage

"How can I do this when I'm all worn out like this?!" He stood up and huffed at the Phoenix's look off indifference. He decided to try a different tactic. "Oh amazing Tsubasa-sensei, do you have any helpful advice for me?" The phoenix stifled her giggle. Each day the boy grew on her more and more. He was kind and hard working. She could sense the emotional turmoil hidden behind his cheerful facade but she let it go. He would tell her when he was ready. She looked down and decided to give him a break.

"Naruto, you're imagining the water as being an armour for you. That wrong. You have to manipulate it so that it flows at high speeds around you. Water isn't a still object, it's constantly moving" Naruto walked over to the sheet on the wall with the words "**SMACK HEAD HERE**" and started slamming his head against the wall.

"AGH, that was so obvious, it's been three days wasted on this now..." He sat down and used the rest of his chakra to pull the water from the air around him. A bead of sweat appeared on his head and water started appearing. It started circling his arms and legs before he violently lost control and the water fell back down. Naruto smiled as he slumped over unconscious.

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto sighed. He had trained with Tsubasa for a year and a half of the two years total he was at the Fuxen Islands. He stood up and placed a piece of paper on the door and placed two fingers on it "**Activate**" Instantly black lines erupted from the seal covering the windows, walls, and door before fading away. During his time with the phoenix's he hadn't gotten much time to work on his fuinjutsu skills so he still only knew the basics.

He walked back to the center of the room "Now then" he pulled off his cloak and draped it on the desk. The two swords on his back were in an odd place. The longer sword's hilt hung over his shoulder and crossed over to his right hip. The shorter sword was perpendicular to its companion weapon. A weird yet sensible placement. He pulled them both out of their scabbard and suppressed his gasp.

It was the same every time he saw the swords. After completing a tier of training he received the clearance award. After finishing the first tier for water Tsubasa had given him the Mizurame. It was a handy short sword but he had replaced it in favour for the Kazerame which he had received after finishing the first tier of wind training. The Kazerame was a beautiful sword. It had a beautiful hilt with a chakra stone embedded into it that was used for chakra storage. The blade constantly alternated between shades of silver.

He put the sword back into it's sheath and drew the Mizujigoku. It's hilt carried two chakra stones and it's blade was a breathtaking shade of blue that changed shades depending on how light was shining on it. Tsubasa had told him not to get attached to any swords under tier three as they would be useless against stronger opponents. She had hinted that the higher tiered swords had special attributes.

Naruto sheathed his swords and stifled a sigh. His instructors had told him that all the other swords paled against the tier 3 and above swords. He pulled out a scroll to remind him self of the order. He turned the scroll and suppressed a gasp. _What the hell, since when was there a back? _Naruto had studied the scroll countless times and each time he was positive that there was no back. He let out a sigh of frustration. If Tsubasa wanted it a secret it would stay a secret until he was told otherwise... He shook his head and started reading

**Fuxen Seal**

Naruto frowned. A seal? Tsubasa had told him that the phoenix's had lost all of their skill in fuinjutsu when the last Phoenix Trainee had died... He kept on reading

**The seal is to be used with extreme caution. After many years of research I ha****ve finally found out how to use the last tier. Every time I would touch the tier Se7en sword it would erupt in a flurry of lightning, striking at what ever was near. After a restless year I finally created the Fuxen Seal. Only to be shown to a trainee of the 5****th**** tier or higher. **

Naruto looked at the seal and his head started to ache. He had gotten better at reading but his head still hurt from his exhaustion. He put the scroll back in his backpack promptly passed out on the Hokage's chair.

**| Uchiha Manor (The Next Morning) |**

"Agh" Sasuke rolled over and turned of the alarm before remembering what day it was. _The Anniversary of Naruto's death...__or the Anniversary of my first kill..._

Sasuke stood up and grimaced when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. All he could see was a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer. He had betrayed the only person who treated him not as 'the last Uchiha' but as Sasuke. An equal. Even though it was still his fault Naruto was dead and he still thought of himself as a murderer, he had finally come to peace with himself thanks to the help of a single person. After a long year of suffering alone he had finally admitted the truth to said person.

_**Flashback (Exactly 1 Year after Naruto's death)**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out his window, his mind-set on the topic the council had brought up. Since the death of Naruto the boy has lost his sheen. He's been slowly slipping into depression and the boy looked upon as a prodigy was now a shut in, refusing the come out of the Uchiha complex. The council had decided to send out a member to speak to the boy. When she got there she barely knocked when a kunai embedded itself in the ground next to her; it's message clear _stay away_.

Hiruzen sighed and stood up. It wasn't the job of the Hokage to make house calls, but this may be a time to start. He left the office and started walking toward the Uchiha complex, thinking about the situation they were in. Since the incident, the council had been in an uproar and had demanded multiple times that the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) be invoked as not to waste the boys talents. They sent the summons to the boy and the meeting was supposed to be today, but the boy was a no show. Hiruzen stopped when he got to the door to the boys home and changed directions as he couldn't sense anybody in the Uchiha complex. He knew where the boy could be found on this day.

The Third walked into the graveyard and went to the back corner dedicated to shinobi and sure enough, in front of a lone grave stood Sasuke. He was curled up in a ball, the sobs quiet but piercing through the loud air. It took something pretty surprising to shock Hiruzen. This was the last thing he had expected to see from the raven haired boy. He kept some distance between him and the boy, waiting for him to finish up.

After a while Sasuke stood up and placed something next to the grave before walking away. Hiruzen quietly walked up the grave and promised himself to come back later. He looked at the object and took a step forward. It was a square stone tablet with the words 'I'm sorry' written over and over in a crimson ink. When Sarutobi walked closer to examine the tablet he was surprised to see that what he had thought to be ink was actually... blood?

He quickly shunshin'd out of sight and reappeared in front of the Uchiha complex, contemplating what he had just seen and how to handle the situation. The Uchiha slowly walked towards the complex obviously deep in thought. He walked right past the amused Hokage and pushed open the gate to the complex. The boy let out a yelp when he tried to shut the door only to have Hiruzen stop him.

He met Hiruzen's gaze and the aging Hokage barely kept the shocked he felt from creeping onto his face. He had known the Uchiha heir since the day of the massacre and today was the first day that he had ever seen the boy allow an emotion other then hatred to appear on his face. Hiruzen reached out and enveloped the boy who was close to tears for the second time that day in a comforting hug. Hiruzen didn't know how much time had passed but he chuckled quietly when the sobs finally stopped as the boy had passed out. He walked in to the manor and carefully placed the boy on his bed, resolving to get to the bottom of the problem tomorrow.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke winced as he remembered the Hokage's reaction as if it were yesterday. He was responsible for the 'mysterious' explosion that had burned down more then half of the Uchiha complex.

After telling the old man the true details of that day. Sasuke was ready to be exiled or worse, executed. He deserved it and he was willing and ready for the quick end that would stop his suffering. He was extremely shocked when the old man started sobbing. It had taken a while, but Hiruzen had forgiven him and told him something important

"The feeling of repent I feel in you is genuine. The sorrow I feel in you is genuine. Nontheless had you told me this a year ago you would have been executed on the spot, last Uchiha or not. Never forget these feelings and don't make this mistake ever again. Naruto would want you to be an amazing ninja. Not one that sulks around like this..." Those words had changed him for the better. He still cut himself up over the death of the only person who he had ever acknowledged as a friend but on the outside he was the same old Uchiha they all knew with some extra emotion added.

Sasuke pushed open the gate and gave a nod and tight smile to the pink haired girl standing outside his door. He wasn't willing to acknowledge her feelings for him but he was willing to acknowledge that due to the shock of Naruto's death, she had become a stronger and more able bodied ninja. She took her place next to him and they slowly started the painful walk leading to the cemetery while unbeknownst to them, on the other side of the village the blond haired boy in question snored in his sleep.

**| Hokage's Office |**

Naruto's peaceful sleep was interrupted when he felt some chakra building up in the room. His eyes instantly opened and in a flash he was on his feet with his swords pulled out. Hiruzen who had used a fire jutsu to heat up his tea yelped as the boiling tea spilled all over him. Hiruzen suppresed a groan as he looked at the soiled Hokage robes and stared evilly at the boy responsible and sighed. "Naruto, I'm going to have to get you a new apartment so can-"

"Why?" Naruto wore a somewhat quizzical expression "Can't I stay in the Namikaze compound?" Hiruzen looked back at Naruto

"Didn't you want to leave it until later?" He smiled when Naruto snorted

"After the training I've gone through" Naruto shook his head "to hell with it. I want it now" Hiruzen smiled but wandered when he would get the chance to talk with the blonde about what truly happened during the two years. He looked him in the face, his finger over the seal to send for ANBU should Naruto lose control. He cleared his throat and Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke told me about what he did" In an instant Naruto's carefree demeanour was gone. In it's place a cold and malicious feeling was being projected from the boy. Hiruzen smiled as feeling manifestation was now small feat and at the same time he instantly sent chakra into the seal. In a split second the first ANBU appeared and an instant later, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire with some parting words

"Don't worry Oyaji, I won't show myself to anybody. But we're going to have a talk later..." Hiruzen called off the ANBU and nodded. He sighed, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to the boy...He looked around and almost started crying at the amount of paperwork piled on his desk...

Naruto reappeared in a less flashy burst of flame in the alley behind his favourite store. He looked at his reflection in the puddle on the ground and concentrated hard on how he wanted to change his appearance. He had matured greatly but a henge was the best he could do at casting genjutsu...

Anybody who had seen him walk in wouldn't have known it was him walking out. His blond hair was now white and the whiskers on his cheek gone. He had a fuller face and he walked with a slow confident gait. Naruto walked into the store and couldn't stop a smile from plastering his face when he looked at the walk. His previous record of 68 bowls had been beaten. He walked closer to read the name and if he was surprised earlier then know he was almost dead from the surprise.

**Ino Yamanaka – Record of 71 bowls in one sitting**

He frowned and sat down in the stool. Ino had always looked after her weight, to a degree that it almost drove him crazy as a kid. He looked over at the person next to him. They (**don't want to use he/she, so they is being used in a singular tense here**) were hidden from view due to the amount of bowls around them. He quickly counted 55 bowls and they were still slurping if the sounds he heard were any indication. He quickly turned around to order, it was time to defend his championship.

"30 bowls of miso ramen please" The owner smiled and shook his head

"Sorry, ten is the max order limit each time" Naruto opened his mouth to argue when he realized that they didn't know who he was. He just nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak.

Teuchi turned around and yelled out to Ayame. "10 bowls of Miso ramen!" Naruto looked on. He barely suppressed his gasp when he saw Ayame's tear stained face.

"Whats wrong?!" The person next to him answered instead

"Today was the day he died and Miso was his favourite" If Naruto hadn't heard her voice first he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from staring. Ino pushed the empty bowls toward Teuchi and turned towards Ayame. "It's time" Ayame took off her apron and hung it up next to the wall. With a nod to her dad she walked around the counter and waited at the door while Ino paid for her ramen. A sudden outburst stopped them and they turned around as the unknown boy told them to wait. He turned back to the counter

"How much for the ramen?"

"100 yen" Naruto nodded and dropped a 1,000 yen bill on the table on told him to keep the change. He turned around and walked away from the sputtering man

"Fuxen knows you deserve it" He caught up to the two girls who just stared at him. Why did he drop the money like that? Ino was about to question him when she looked at the clock on the wall and she freaked out

"IT'S STARTING IN TWO MINUTES, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" She started running but Naruto grabber her shoulder. He quietly muttered

"Where is the meeting?"

"At the graveyard" Naruto nodded, he knew the place. He put a hand on both of their shoulders and they disappeared in a swirl of flame. Moments later they appeared in front of the graveyard. It took another couple of seconds of Ino overreacting about how they were going to be late before she noticed where they were. She turned and Naruto held his chuckle at her face expression.

"Lead the way before we're actually late" Naruto walked in and exhaled in surprise. All of the people he knew were here. Ino turned and looked at Naruto

"Thank you..."

"Kusanagi Murai"

"Thank you Murai-san" Naruto nodded and excepted her thanks. He walked in and looked around at the people gathered. Shikamaru. Shino. Kiba. Hinata. Iruka. Kakashi. A girl with her hair in buns. A Hyuga. A man and a boy both identical in their green spandex. Kakashi. Sakura. Kono. As soon as Ino arrived, Kakashi nodded and started the memorial

"I'm not much for words so I'll keep this simple. We stand here to show our appreciation for the shinobi who gave his life on the line of duty. A honourable sacrife and en lieu saved his team mates. We're here to thank Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto couldn't help it. He had wandered who the funeral was for. He didn't even know that this was the day he had almost died. Without meaning to he let loose a loud laugh.

Ino looked over at him "Are you okay Murai-san?" In an instant Kakashi flickered out of sight and was behind him with a kunai to his throat. He turned and addressed Ino

"What did you say his name was?!" Ino looked started but answered quickly"

"Kusanagi Murai is his name" A chuckle was heard from behind and Naruto turned around. The pure rage and hatred that emanated from him forced some of the lesser ninja to their knees.

"Ino, he's a B-Rank nin in the bingo books. On par with a high level chuunin." Naruto released his anger and a cloud of killing intent engulfed the people present. In an instant, a similar killing intent was radiating from the boy in front of him. "How dare you interrupt us. You will pay" Naruto almost faltered for a second before remembering who the boy in front of him was. He was responsible for this. Naruto released a growl that sent shivers down everybody's spines "Sasuke..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6. I get my phone back on Saturday so expect updates galore lol. Thanks for reading and remember to review with your opinion/criticism as I literally eat them up! Anyway thanks! Also, now that I have my laptop / gaming prevliges back add me on PSN! GoldenFyre is the name and Black Ops 2 is my game!**

**|_TheOneSage_ |**


	7. Takeover!

**Sooooo sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. I was having some problems at school and at home. I'm happy to say that now I'm in the all clear for everything and no problems remain in my life :P I am now free to update as fast as summer school will allow me lol. So here is chapter 7 of Rewriting the Past. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 7 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

"Sasuke..." The growl and killer intent that the mysterious missing nin radiated made Ino jump back before she stumbled and fell over. The black haired boy he was addressing instantly went on guard before answering.

"That's my name, don't over use i-" ***CLANG* **Sasuke barely had time to react before Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him and deflected the kunai that was headed right at him. Kakashi noted two things during the quick exchange. The kunai wasn't headed towards any of the seven instant kill spots on the body but was meant to scrape the last Uchiha's cheek. At the same time, he pulled the kunai out of a sealing scroll, not a kunai pouch. He stayed in front of Sasuke while the missing nin talked.

"Move Kakashi, my fight is not with you but with the betrayer behind you" Kakashi frowned, _betrayer? _What could that mean. He turned around to look at Sasuke when he stopped cold at the look on the boys face. He had his sharingan activated and was looking at the missing nin with a look of total fear in his eyes. If Kakashi knew one thing about his student it was that he never ever showed fear on his face. Sasuke started talking to the missing nin.

"HOW? I though you were-" He was cut off by a loud chuckle from the missing nin. In a second the cold demeanour was back

"Dead, you thought I was dead. Tsk, that stupid Sharingan of yours saw through it huh." Sasuke started running towards the missing nin and Kakashi started pulling down his eye cover. All he saw from the figure was a bit of yellow before the missing nin disappeared in a swirl of flame. It took Kakashi a second but he realized that Sasuke had seen through the henge of the person who was standing in front of them. He turned to question Sasuke but noticed that the raven haired boy had ran right out of the cemetery.

**|Hokage's Tower|**

Sarutobi sighed and set aside the paperwork for the Namikaze mansion. It had gotten to the point where he wanted to set it all on fire, but it's his duty as Hokage not to. He stared out the window and thought about what Naruto's home coming meant. He needed to have a good talk with the boy and figure out what had happened since the day he "died". He turned around and looked at the stacks off paperwork that he had left to do. In a flash he slipped his finger underneath the table and sent a pulse through the seal. Within seconds the room had 5 ANBU surrounding the swirl of flame starting to appear in the middle of the room. Sarutobi knew it was Naruto, but the ANBU didn't. Why weren't they attack- Barely managing to suppress the yelp that made its way up his throat as he felt Naruto's killer intent wash over them. He slowly got up and walked over to the boy, hands out showing that he had nothing on him

The swirl of flame disappeared and Sarutobi overcame the killer intent and ran at Naruto when he saw the boy. The skin on the right side of his body was peeling off and a red aura was starting to emanate from him. A visible line of blue chakra was stopping the red aura from advancing any further. Sarutobi ran right up to Naruto and placed a finger on Naruto's forehead

"**Sleep**"

In a second Naruto slumped over and Sarutobi caught him. Sarutobi quickly carried Naruto out of the room yelling orders out to the ANBU following him.

"This is an S Rank secret until further notice. Naruto is back." The ANBU with the cat mask let out a gasp and started forward when Sarutobi stopped her. "NEKO! You better focus or you won't have a chance to talk with him" She mumbled her apologies and got back in formation while Sarutobi continued with his orders.

"Mantis, Go and get Anko. Tell her I'll explain when she gets here but its of the utmost urgency." Mantis nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Boar, run back to the main office and request two message scrolls and Dog go to the hawk tower and get Hawk X and Y." If the ANBU's masks were off shock would have shown up o n their faces. Hawks W, X, Y, and Z were only to be used in emergencies and in seven years hawk Y had never been used. With a nod they both ran off to do their tasks. "Neko and Tenzo, stay outside of this room and do not let anybody except Anko through. Understood!?" They nodded and stopped outside the room when they got to it.

Sarutobi tossed open the door and quickly placed Naruto on the floor amidst all the seals transcribed into the stone. He quickly activated the rooms suppression seal and walked out of the room. With a firm nod at Neko and Tenzo he started running and went back to his office. When he got there he opened up a drawer he had hoped that he would never have to open again. He brought out a stamp in the shape of a raven with the Konoha leaf on it. Jiraiya couldn't be relied on to come fast enough but just in case he had to get a message to him. Only one person could be here on time to save them all. After Sarutobi finished writing the notes he sealed them and sat back only to let out a yelp of pain. Naruto's chakra had ripped right through the skin on his back. He gritted his teeth and walked out with a limp.

Sarutobi started losing focus and fell over, only to be caught by Mantis.

"Sir, Anko is in the room with Naruto as we speak. Hawk X and Y are ready for their messages." Sarutobi let out a nod and gasped for air. He let out a wheeze and started talking in short breaths. "Give this to X. Jiraiya. Give this to Y. It knows where to go." Mantis nodded and disappeared in a puff smoke. He reappeared in seconds and put an arm around the aging Hokage. Sarutobi closed his eyes and gave into the sleep as he was taken to the hospital. The last thing he heard was a scream and he passed out.

**Xx|xXx|xX**

Sarutobi opened his eyes and drowsily looked at the very familiar white ceiling of the hospital and let out a drowsy chuckle. Even in old age he ended up coming back to this room. What did he do this time? Suddenly the events that happened all flashed through his eyes and he yelled out. He quickly tried to get up but he couldn't stand.

"Hokage-sama" He turned and saw Neko sitting on the window sill.

"NEKO? I LEFT YOU WITH NARUTO?" Neko just got up and sat down next to the Hokage.

"Permission to speak unbounded sir?" Sarutbi nodded. "You've been asleep for two days now Hokage-sama. Anko has activated the seals and it slowed down the assault tremendously but the red aura has taken over 75% of Naruto's body." Sarutobi let out a sigh.

"Hasn't the-" Neko quickly cut him off.

"Sir, the five of us haven't slept for two days now. Danzo, the Elders, and every ninja above Jonin are all demanding for an explanation to the weird chakra they felt and where their Hokage is." Sarutobi looked at Neko's face and noticed for the first time the signs of stress on her face." He nodded.

"Take me to the room" She opened her mouth to argue but Sarutobi flashed his killer intent "No buts. Now" She nodded stiffly and placed her hand on his and they appeared outside the room seconds later. Leaning on Neko, Sarutobi walked in and couldn't suppress his gasp. A panting and sweaty Anko in baggy shirt and shorts was sitting at the top of the circle, her eyes closed in concentration. Naruto lay on the inside. True to Neko's work, only a quarter of his body was left untouched by the red aura. He opened his mouth to talk and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He arched an eyebrow at Neko, "Weren't their ANBU on gaurd?" The door opened and a masked ANBU walked in.

"ANBU S-15 reporting" Neko let out a yelp when she realized she was looking at one of the best ANBU ever known to Konoha. ANBU S-15 had done two S class mission solo in the past 7 years and had a 100% success rate on all of his missions. Sarutobi let out a chuckle and a weight was lifted off of his chest. If anybody could help, this man could. He turned to Neko "If you could set me in the chair over by the desk I would be much obliged." She helped him over and after he sat down he turned back to her "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave. The following events will be of SS Rank." She stiffly nodded and walked out.

The masked man waited until she had exited the room and then walked up to Sarutobi. He cast a one handed seal and pulled off his mask.

"ANBU S-15, Uchiha Itachi reporting for duty" Sarutobi just gestured over at Naruto.

"I'm sorry to call you back again after the fiasco three years ago but I need you again. Can you tell who's in the middle of the circle?" Itachi looked over and his eyes widened for a second before he turned back to Hiruzen.

"Would that happen to be the apparently not dead Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiruzen nodded.

"He showed up yeste- no, that three days ago. Can you imagine? After three years of thinking that one of the closest people to me had died he suddenly shows up again." He shakes his head "But later that same day he came back and was losing control. I need you to use your powers and check up on him"

Itachi nodded and tinkered with his mask real quick. He put it back on and the part over his right eye was open. He turned on his Sharingan and started walking towards Naruto. As he approached he quickly yanked the blondes hair back and looked him straight in the eyes. One was slitted and all red. The other had the faint shape of a... bird? In blue on his pupil. He looked into the boys eyes and he was transported to a sewer.

He looked around the sewer and started walking towards the sounds of combat he heard and stopped shocked at the scene he saw in front of him.

Sarutobi watched as Itachi started looking into Naruto's eyes and he thought about the possible causes for this. Naruto hadn't explained the details of were he had been but he could remember Naruto saying something about Fuxen?

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" He used a small amount of chakra and summoned Zanu. One of Enma's children.

"Wow Saru-chan, you don't look so good." Sarutobi stared the young monkey down until he replied "Fine, Fine, sorry Saru-san. What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the Fuxen Islands, I need as mu-"

"Wait a second, I gotta get dad" Zanu disappeared and reappeared with his father Enma in a second. Sarutobi faintly heard the whispers being traded between the two

"Dad what am I...Fuxen...not allowed...higher or...but..."

Enma turned around and faced Sarutobi. "I'm sorry Hiruzen, but the Fuxen Islands are just a myth. It's heard that it's just a mythical Island of the coast of the Land of Waves." Sarutobi stared at Enma. Never before had the monkey lied to him. He opened his mouth when a he heard a very strange noise. A yell that was emanating from ITACHI's MOUTH? Enma took this oppurtunity to disappear.

Itachi backed away from Naruto and turned to Sarutobi. "That boy will change the world. I've got to keep on eye on him"

"Itachi what happened." Itachi just shook his head and put a finger tip on Hiruzen's head.

"I'll show you"

**Xx|xXx|xX**

Hurizen opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He tried to move but he couldn't and realized what this was. It was a vision from Itachi's point of view. He walked towards the sounds of the battle and what he saw was a breathtakingly scary sight. The Nine Tails was locked in combat with a bird shining with blue light. Itachi froze for a couple of seconds before he jumped down and ran towards the fight, dodging the massive debris falling all around.

Running up a rock he pushed off the summit and flew up into the sky, with a clap the resonated inside the sewer both the fighters stop their actions and turned to look at Itachi. As soon as they turned he did some hand seals and cast a jutsu

"**Dojutsu: Eye of Imprisonment**" Suddenly a purple barrier appeared around the warring beasts as the Nine Tails roared.

"**MEDDLING UCHIHA ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY. THIS TRESPASSOR DOES NOT BELONG HERE**" While the Nine Tails was talking, the blue bird just turned its head around and with a flap of its wing broke the wall keeping it imprisoned. It flew to the top and let out a noise

"**Kai-t**"

The barrier around the Nine Tails broke and it was replaced with a blue one that wouldn't give underneath the pressure of the Nine Tails continuous barrage.

It flew down and landed near Itachi and waited a few seconds before it started talking. "**Your help is well received dear Uchiha. Now leave my host by choice before I am forced to remove you**"

Itachi opened his mouth but dived to the side when a blast of pure chakra slammed into the ground where he was standing.

"**I never repeat myself twice**" Itachi took the hint and quickly exited Naruto's mindscape.

Sarutobi opened his eyes and saw that Itachi had disappeared. He quickly turned to look at Naruto. He smiled when he saw Anko curled up asleep next to the normal looking boy. He was back to normal. Sarutobi urgently needed answers to the weird phenomena he saw inside of Naruto but as long as he was safe those could wait. He summoned the ANBU and proceeded to give them orders.

**|A/N|**

**So, I know this was a short chapter but I need this to set up some other points in the story. Don't worry, I'll have another chapter up the day after tomorrow at the latest. ****If anybody is interested in seeing how his eyes looked, just copy this url into the web bar above: **

** / 1afzDXV**

**It's pretty sick eh!?**

**Anyway leave a reply! I literally live off of them! As they are great motivators!**


	8. Showtime!

**Hey peoplezzz back with another chapter of my epiceroony story! I know I keep on making promises about uploading a chapter and not following through but worry no more. My life has been set and god forbid anymore intrusions, My upload schedule will be a 1 chapter a week on Friday. This will count as Friday's post so look forward to next week's. Enjoy! (They'll also be longer!)**

**Rewriting the Past**

**Chapter 8 by : TheOneSage**

**| Location Unknown – Forest |**

Kazuto looked around and wondered how he could have wandered so far away from the village. He sat down and started to cry for his mom and dad.

"If you guys comes I'll never go to far again..." The boy's tears died down as he heard a peculiar sound in the distance. His curiosity peaked, he promptly forgot about being lost and tried to find the source of the noise. As he wandered deeper into the forest, the trees got taller and their canopies started to block out more and more sunlight. By the time he had reached the source of the noise, the light coming down was next to non-existent. The boy had reached the mountains that surrounded their village. He climbed up a bit and when he looked around the corner he was shocked when he saw his Ojii-san laying on the floor.

_'Is he sleeping?'_ The boy looked on wandering why his grandpa was in the cave. He was about to run out to him when he noticed the figures deeper in the cave. The two of the were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Or were they flowers? The boy slowly crawled into the cave, trying to get to his grandpa. He stifled a gasp when the figures started talking to a third one who wasn't their a couple of seconds ago. Curiosity got the better of the boy and he decided to get closer.

"The nine tails has returned" The man with the big package on his back turned around and stared at the other one.

"What do you mean he's back? We lost the little bastard for 2 years and now he's just back?" The third figure stepped forward and the little boy stifled a gasp when he saw how beautiful she was. Her purple hair cascaded down to her shoulder and she had a flower in her hair.

"Calm down Kisame. What matters is that he's found. Leader-sama will be pleased that his plan may proceed sooner then expected." The one called Itachi nodded and continued

"One of my crows felt an unnatural chakra source heading towards Konoha. When it went to investigate is was obliterated with a fireball. All it saw before it died was the nine tails trademark the yellow hair and whiskers that make him unique." Kisame stared at Itachi as the man had never said so much in a sentence. "Yes, Uzumaki Naruto has ret-"

The three of them quickly turned as the boy had let out a startled gasp upon hearing the name. Before he could even blink Kisame had grabbed him and pulled him into the cave. The last thing the boy heard was his name being called in the distance before blacking out...

**| Konoha – Hospital |**

The nurse who was doing the night rounds was surprised to find one of the patients doors locked. When she checked the file hanging off of the door she quickly moved on the next room. The file stated that the patient inside was 'highly unstable' and powerful. Since this was a ninja village each occupant had their rank with their name. Usually civilians received N/A as they were not ninja. But this one had an A next to his rank and the name spot was blank. Ninja like him didn't need to be checked up on as they could take care of them selves but still she wondered, who was in there?... She stopped and looked back when she remembered. That was the room that the Hokage and ANBU had been visiting the past couple of days... but that was weird, where was the guard? She just shrugged and kept on walking.

The guard standing outside the door chuckled. The civilian nurses were so clueless. He leaned lazily against the door, silently cursing his luck.

_For once in my life I decide to do something productive, I walk into the mission room and get handed this boring ass mission. Having to babysit isn't even a ninja mission and the blonde kid is awake and up on his feet. What the hell is a guard needed for? The tag says he's a fucking A Rank and I'm a freaking chunin... Oh well, at least it pays the amount of an A Ran-_

The guard slumped over and he was quietly caught before he hit the ground and placed lightly down along side the man.

"Sasuke-kun, we shouldn't be doing this" Sasuke turned around and glared at the

pinkette and platinum blonde following him. She blushed and looked down before mumbling to herself "I know it was my idea...but-" She stopped as Sasuke held up his hand started to tiptoe toward the door. The pinkette quickly followed him while the blonde wondered how she got caught up in this scheme...

**(**: Yamanaka Flower Shop—Afternoon :**)**

"How did you meet up with that A-Rank? Have you talked to Sasuke-kun? Will Naruto be mad because of the interrupted service? When do you-" The blonde cut off her friend

"For the last time! I met him at Ichiraku's Ramen, no I haven't talked to him, he would understand, and probably never" The pinkette nodded then she started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Ino sighed, the pinkette wouldn't stop bouncing around until she asked what was up. She sighed exasperatedly "What's got you so excited?" The pinkette squealed before answer.

"Somebody who fit the description of the A Rank was seen by Fuji-chan being admitted into the hospital" Ino sighed and turned to her friend,

"It's probably a-"

"A coincidence that the ninja has an A Rank danger tag on the door? AND a shinobi guard?" Ino turned to look at her friend and started backing away. When Sakura got The Face she had a plan. Before Sakura could say anything Ino just over the counter and tried to run away from her friend when she ran right into something and she bounced backwards.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino quickly apologized before she tried to walk around him, but the minor delay had given Sakura a chance to catch up and grab her shirt.

"Pleeeeaaaassseee Ino-pig" Ino turned and looked at her friend

"Abso-"

"Do what?" They both turned and looked at Sasuke. Ino smiled, someone who can rid Sakura of her idiotic idea.

"Forehead wants to sneak into the hospital on a hunch that the new patient is the missing nin we saw in the cemetery. Tell her how du-"

"Lets do it. Tonight then" Ino nodded and turned to Sakura

"See? Even Sasuke-kun says we shouldn't- WAIT WHAT?!" She turned back to Sasuke ready to yell at him but the look on his face made her think twice. There was something serious going on here. She just sighed, gave in, and nodded.

"I'll find the two of you tonight. Wear dark clothes" Sasuke nodded at the two of them and walked out of the Yamanaka flower shop and turned toward the Uchiha complex. As he walked down the road, people nodded at the Uchiha heir but mainly left him alone as his eyebrows were furrowed together, the universal do not disturb sign. The Uchiha was deep in thought about the nin he saw the other day. After seeing through the henge with his Sharingan he hadn't gone to sleep thinking about what he saw. _Could it be him? How many people I know have whiskers? Didn't he die..._

**(Back At Hospital)**

Sasuke pushed open the door and dragged the body in. As soon as he crossed a black substance filled with purple swirls dropped over the door like a curtain dropping. When Sakura tried to walk across the threshold of the doorway, she was pushed back. Puzzled Ino tried to stick her hand in but whenever she got close to it her hand would stop and be pushed back as if an invisible barrier was blocking the door..

Sasuke turned around wondering why they hadn't walked in when he saw the substance. He tried to push his hand through but it was pushed back. He turned around and gulped when he looked at the bed. The was a shape underneath the cover lying on the bed underneath the covers. When he got closer and pulled on the cover all that was underneath was a bunch of pillows. He let out a frustrated yell

"What the h-" Before he could react a shape detached itself from the dark ceiling and dropped down onto the Uchiha. He quickly tried to kick the person off but was paralysed when he looked into his attackers red pupils. With a gagging noise, Sasuke was pulled up of the ground and the person smashed him against the wall, keeping him up with a firm grip on his throat that was choking him. He let out a wheeze while the figure started talking in a quiet yet deadly voice

"Why would you do that? I thought we were friends. I thought that you were getting better. I thought that we had something. I thought that we were going to be the best of friends. How could you do that? How could you do something that you wouldn't want done to you." Tightening his grip the attacker started shaking the Sasuke while his voice steadily got louder. "Those that don't follow the rules are scum. but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum. The golden rule that you thought you were above" Sasuke raised a limp hand and pushed the hood back on the attacker and the golden hair framing the face, the whiskers on his cheeks, the piercing blue eyes.

"Naruto..." With a final wheeze the Uchiha fell into unconsciousness and Naruto let go, the Uchiha hit the ground with a loud thud. He bent down and looked at the boys face. Had Sasuke lasted for another second he would have seen the tears rolling down Naruto's face. He released the seal on the door and disappeared through the window as some figures appeared in the door.

**...**

Ino and Sakura could faintly hear the sounds of a fight on the other side of the barrier. Ino sat down and calmly waited the barrier out while Sakura wouldn't stop banging on it whispering Sasuke's name.

"This is all my fault. It was my idea. Sasuke-k-" She fell through the fading barrier and hit the floor with a loud thump. She sat up and started rubbing her shoulder but her small pain was forgotten when she saw the prone body of Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN" She ran to him and started checking his vitals.

At the same time Ino had ran in and she saw the tip of a grey cloak flash for a second in the window. Who ever had been in the room had gone out the window. She ran over and could faintly make the shape of someone roof jumping away from the hospital.

"Sakura stay with Sasuke" Ino quickly ran out to find a nurse to tell about the situation and to get Sasuke some attention.

**(Hokage Tower - later that night)**

Sakura and Ino sat down on the floor, their knees tucked down in front of them with their parents and Hokage looking at them. Inoichi Yamanka could be seen pacing in front of them. The two girls had just finished telling their story and were waiting for their parents reactions.

"Ino" The girl in question flinched at the tone

"Yes daddy" She was her dad's spoiled princess, so she tried to act like it and said it in the sweetest voice possible in hopes that the punishment would be lower but

"Nice try" Her father chuckled and gestured over to her mother "But your mother is the one who's coming up with the punishment." Ino paled and nodded as her father continued. "Let me get this straight. We thought you were going to bed, you abused our trust, snuck out, broke into the hospital and on top of all that you broke into a A RANK NINJA'S ROOM?!" Inoichi stopped to take a breath when Sarutobi intervened.

"Well we're glad you're relatively safe. Now tell me, did you see the ninja in the room?" Sakura shook her head while Ino nodded.

"When I walked in, Sakura ran over to Sasuke but when I ran over to the window I saw somebody roof jumping away from the hospital" Everyone in the room looked at the Hokage when he let out a sigh

"Good" he noticed their looks and raised his hands "It's better for all of you if his identity remains unknown" Inoichi nodded and usher to his daughter as it the Hokage had clearly dismissed them "As Inoichi, I need you to stay behind real quick"

Sarutobi waited until they were gone to start talking. "What I'm about to talk about is an S Rank secret at the moment. I'm sure that your daughter has told you about the person who crashed Naruto's anniversary. Kusanagi Murai, the A Rank missing nin responsible for taking out seven slave trade operations and the death of Iwagakure's rising star, Kazuma 'Red Blade' Matsurati." Inoichi nodded and Sarutobi continued "Well Murai is none other than Naruto Uzumaki" TheJonin's jaw dropped and he stood there, like the good father he is, his smiled when he thought of how happy Ino would be when she was told. He hadn't seen her properly smile since his dea-

"This is an S Rank, no exceptions?" The aging Hokage winced when he saw Inoichi's hopeful face.

The Hokage nodded, "I know what you mean. There are a lot of people who would be extremely happy to know that he is alive, but it's to dangerous for anybody to know. I think that Naruto might have revealed himself to Sasuke... I'm going to need you on call, because as soon as Sasuke wakes up I need you to go through his RECENT memories and deciding whether or not he should be allowed to retain the knowledge." Inoichi nodded, after having his team mate die protecting him it would come as quite a shock for the boy to suddenly 'come back to live'. Still Inoichi couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. His princess still had the only picture she had of the two of them hidden in her drawer. Eventually she'll be able to know but for now it was an S Rank secret so he nodded and gave his confirmation to the Hokage before walking out to meet his family. As soon as the door closed Sarutobi walked over to the window and opened it.

"You can come out now Naruto. A foot away from the window a blur appeared in the middle of the air and Naruto materialized with a frown

"Damn it Oyaji, that was my best henge..." Sarutobi chuckled, the henge was perfect but compressing those massive reserves of chakra wasn't. He backed away and the blonde jumped in through the door. He walked over to the coach and sat down. After a long pause he started to talk but Sarutobi cut him off

"Whatever you did, I won't argue for now. What I really want to know is what happened during your trip." The blonde nodded and sighed

"Get comfortable Oyaji, this is a long story" Oyaji sent chakra into the other useful seal on the bottom of the desk and a bag of popcorn appeared on the table in front of him. He nodded at the blonde

"Okay, I'm ready now Naruto" The blonde shook his head at his superiors antics before he started talking.

"This is the slimmed down version as the long version would take forever" The blonde stood up and pulled out his sword. He admired _Mizujigoku_ for a second before showing it to Sarutobi.

"I was saved by Kyuubi on _that_ day and I ended up in a cave with a pedestal in the middle. There was a scroll on it" he proceeded to explain the summoning and the trial that happened after. Not wanting to bore Sarutobi with the boring details he quickly skipped through his training.

"I spent most of my time with the Water Clan. They're fourth in the clan rankings only ahead of the Earth Clan. I was their first champion in... I forget how long but a very long time... I went through intense physical training and was forced to read books" Naruto started crying anime tears as remembered the horrific ordeal. The first time Tsubasa had placed a book down in front of him... But that was a story for another time and place. "I spent a year and a half with them and half a year with the Wind Clan. I was taught secret techniques and styles." Naruto looked down and blushed "It was awesome you know? Walking through the villages and being looked at in awe and wonder. Always the center of attention in a good way." During the time part of my training would be to take normal missions from bounty centres. That's all there is I think..." Naruto had kept out some important parts on purpose as they were to disturbing... He shook his head and turned to look at Sarutobi. "Oyaji, how did I end up in the hospital? I remember leaving the funeral but then..."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and winced, "On that day you came back and we were forced to subdue you as you were releasing massive amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra... We were forced to place you in a sealing room and a sealing master was forced to come in and help you regain control." Now came time for the uncomfortable part. "Naruto, when the specialist looked in, he allowed me to enter your seal. We saw-"

Naruto slumped over. So he had lost control of Ixy. He turned to Sarutobi to explain "When I joined with the Phoenix I was bonded with an ultimate phoenix. The royal and rare species able to use all five elements. She was sealed inside of me. Usually I can control her and Kyuubi but when my emotions get out of hand they start fighting for dominance... Whenever it's happened I'm usually in the wild and I just wreck my surroundings until I calm down." Sarutobi paled, unsure of how this new addition to the seal might effect the Yondaimes sealing techniques. Hopefully the message to Jiraiya had arrived...

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Somewhere far away, a long white haired man was standing on the ladder looking into the hot springs when he sneezed. He smiled _another babe must be thinking of me. _A keen ear had heard the sneeze and she looked up and saw the man.

"PEEKING PERVERT" A lynch mob was formed in seconds, all united by one goal. To castrate the peeper!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sartobi shook his head, knowing the man he wouldn't be here for a while. He opened his desk and tossed Naruto an object from the inside. It made a clinging sound as Naruto caught the key chain. He looked up at Sarutobi

"is this?"

"It is"

"YATTA," He ran out the door and came back with a sheepish look on his face. "Which way is the house again?"

Sarutobi sighed and gave him directions. Hopefully the blonde would get a good rest as they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**(Hyuuga Compound)**

Hiashi Hyuuga walked around the compound making sure that everyone had settled down as the Hyuuga enforced a strong curfew. They had to be in the compound by eleven and in bed by twelv- He winced as the noise of a far away gate opening cut through the night. He quickly made his way to the main gate and was confused when he saw that it was closed. He heard some loud noises from across the road. He looked across the road and some poeple woke up when they felt his chakra flair. He opened the gate and quickly walked across. The person trying to break into his best friends house would pay dearly...

**|A/N|**

**This is more of a filler chapter I know, but these are necessary to the story. I have two requests. PLEASE review, it's motivating to see people review even if it's a guest account. The second is I need some new authors to read. If you guys could give me the name of your current fave author it would be much appreciated. Can be Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thank you, hope you enjoyed chapter 8!**


	9. The Reveal Part 1

******Sorry for the late update. Don't really have an excuse. I was just busy. But ****first, something I don't usually do. Review Replies!**

****** Noname: No! Naruto has not gotten those two letter yet! Look forward to one soon. Mwaahahhahahah**

******WARNING – RANT INCOMING**

****** willowskeith: I know what you mean. Ever since Sasuke said he wanted to be Hokage I just lost ****my mind. After that point I only seea couple ways that the entire series can end unless another story changing event happens. 1: Naruto dies protecting the village and Sasuke becomes the Hokage. Bent on living Naruto's legacy and not a fucking emo. 2. Naruto becomes supreme ruler of the shinobi. 3. Sasuke and Naruto fight to be Hokage. 4. The series is to troublesome. Naruto in itself is an AMAZING concept. The entire thing created by a man seems amazing. But after that moment it stopped being my cup of tea and I haven't seen a single chapter since the fucking chapter dedicated to showing that Sakura has now caught up to Naruto and Sasuke. My fucking ass she has. Bitch could get killed in seconds against either one. My other problem is NaruHina. After Minato drops down and saves them from the big blast, Naruto says that Sakura is his girlfriend. I hate to say it, but Hinata has no fucking chance as it is to be with Naruto as he only has eyes for Sakura ATM and it makes me mad. I have this deep hatred for Sakura as she doesn't do anything important. She would never have been Tsunade's apprentice if it wasn't for her being Naruto's team mate. She almost gets killed by Sasuke, and Naruto has to save her. Naruto is still my all time favorite series but as it is right now it's on my Plan to Watch list now, not my watching. Still haven't dropped it but you never know. Sakura might do something amazing and get into all of her haters good books. But as it is now I think that one thing is going to happen: Naruto is going to earn the Ultimate respect from his peers and the village AND continue his fathers legacy by dying to protect the village. Let it be known throughout the land that TheOneSage has predicted the ending and when the time comes I'll happily say I told you so.**

******NOTICE: RANT HAS ENDED**

******And that was a damn long rant but I needed to get it out of me. Anyway here i****t is. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

******Rewriting the Past**

******Chapter 9 by : TheOneSage**

* * *

******(Hyuuga Compound)**

Hiashi Hyuuga walked around the clan compound. He was making sure that everyone had settled down as the Hyuuga enforced a strong curfew. They had to be in the compound by eleven and in bed by twelv- He winced as the noise of a far away gate opening cut through the quiet night. He quickly made his way to the main gate ready to berate whoever it was that had come in so late but he was confused when he saw that it was closed. He heard some loud noises from across the road. He looked across the road and the burst of chakra he flared woke the more sensitive ninja up. He opened the gate with a loud bang and quickly walked across as the figure entered the house. The person trying to break into his best friends house would pay dearly...

**(Inuzuka Compound)**

"Shhh, it's alright Takashi, shhhh" Tsume Inuzka kept her feelings at bay as their dogs could sense when their mood was off but for the past minute or so every dog in the clearing had been barking and making a ruckus. Tsume turned and quickly tossed the pup to Hana as she and the dogs felt a chakra flare. _Fuck, what the hell Hiashi? Why's he flaring his chakra like that, He knows how the pups react to foreign chakra... I hope he hasn't forgotten the last time they went into an uncontrolled frenzy._ She smirked and walked toward the gate of the compound. When she felt the next chakra flare her eyes opened and she started running to the gate yelling back to her kids "DON'T LET ANYONE OUT, HANA YOUR IN CHARGE"As soon as the new chakra pulse washed over the pups they all whimpered and instantly calmed down. She scaled and jumped the gate and landed on the other side. She looked in the direction of the noise and she was greeted with the later hysterical sight of Hiashi flying out of the Namikaze compoun and into and through the wall of the Yamanaka compound. _What on Earth is going on?_

**(Yamanaka Compound)**

Inoichi sighed, he had just made sure that his princess was tucked in bed when he felt the chakra flare from Hiashi. He turned and started running toward the clan gate, if Hiashi who was big on formalities and manners flared his powerful chakra this late at night then something was up. He ran out and didn't noticed the girl wearing pink slippers quietly running after him. Right before he turned the last corner he heard a loud BOOM followed by another BOOM right after. He flinched as he felt the vibrations of the powerful attack. He turned the corner and Ino smacked right into him as he skidded into a stop with his eyes open in shock at the scene in front of him. He didn't even feel the girl smash into him as he looked at the spectacle in front of him. There was a hole in the thick Yamanaka compound wall and lying in a long ditch was no other than Hiashi Hyuuga. He broke out of his stupor and quickly ran to help the twitching man. By the time he got to Hiashi, Tsume had jumped the wall and made her way to Hiashi. Before they could help him up he shakily pushed himself up onto a knee. Inoichi was the first to talk

"Hiash, what the heck happened?" Before the man could answer Tsume had given him a good smack which sent the Hyuuga clan head flying. Tsume fuming walked over to the cowering man. He knew not to under estimate women.

"BEFORE THAT, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FLARE YOUR CHAKRA HUH? YOU KNOW HOW THE PUPS GET" She raised her leg about to kick at him when Inoichi intervened.

"Tsume, think a bit. He was smashed through the wall and he obviously didn't smash himself through the wall" Tsume huffed

"Dumbass probably could have" She said with a mutter.

"Umm, excuse me?" Inoichi and Tsume both turned and both went into battle positions. Tsume on all fours in the Inuzuka taijutsu start position and Inoichi slightly behind her with his hands ready in his **Mind Transfer **jutsu. The figure raised his hands and started walking forward slowly "Sorry about the wall but he attacked me out of nowhere... I think he underestimated my power..." Inoichi dropped his hands when the figure started to walk into the light. In a flash he whipped around and threw a shuriken at the light source startling Ino and Tsume. He looked at Ino.

"Ino, back to your room." She opened her mouth to argure but Inoichi cut her off "No Arguments. NOW!" With a huff she turned and walked back to her room. When her father raised his voice there were no questions asked.

By this time clan members from all three compounds had woken up and came around to see what the ruckus was all about. When they saw the hidden figure standing in front of their clan heads they quickly rushed to surround him but stopped when they were told not to. Inoichi looked at his clan members "All of you, thanks but its okay. He's a friendly ninja." Frowning and confused, Tsume and Hyuuga decided to trust their fellow clan head and also sent their members back to their compound. After everyone had gone Inoichi turned to the figure. "Is it okay if they know as well? I can vouch for their secrecy."

"It can't be helped huh?" He walked into the remaining light and dropped his hood. Both of the clan leaders gasped for different reasons. Tsume ran forward and enveloped the boy in a huge hug. She had begged the Hokage to allow her to adopt her best friends son after she and her husband had died the night of the invasion. By the time she let go, Naruto had started to suffocate. She held onto his shoulders while Hiashi looked on in shock.

"Minato?" The blonde turned and looked at the clan leader and sighed

"No, the time I've been mistaken for dad is astounding though" In a second Hiashi recognized him as the Uzumaki boy. He was shocked at how much of a resemblance he bared to M-

"Wait dad?!" Hiashi looked at Naruto in shock. "He was your father?!" The blonde looked stricken as he had accidentally given away the S Rank secret but he quickly sighed, shrugged, and nodded. Inoichi had vouched for them so it should be fine.

In a flash Inoichi had turned and shunshin'd to the source of the small noise he had heard. He saw no one and shook his head. _Am I getting paranoid?..._ He turned and walked back to the still shocked Hiashi not noticing the girl stuck to the ceiling of the hallway. She quietly dropped and ran back to her room as Inoichi invited the three of them inside so they could talk away from prying ears. Ino shut the door to her room and went to bed turning the one clue she had over in her head. _Son of Minato. Where had she heard that name before?..._

"Sorry Yamanaka-san, but I can't. I'm extremely tired and I've been itching to sleep in a proper bed" With a parting nod and a smile at Tsume he turned and walked out. The two standing clan heads crouched down and looked at the still dazed Hiashi.

Inoichi couldn't help but smile as he knew that Minato, Hiashi, and Tsume had been on the same Genin team under Jiraya before being forced to split up because of the war. It must be quite a shock to find out that your best friends son was still alive huh? Tsume started laughing at Hiashi.

"How did you get blasted away by a 14 year old boy?" Hiashi just huffed and stood up thinking about how it had happened.

**(Namikaze Compound - 10 Minutes Earlier)**

Hiashi walked toward the Namikaze compound with his killer intent scaring the late stragglers on the street. Who in the hell would rob the Namikaze compound? The hero of the village's own house! The compound sits right in the middle of the Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga compounds... Hiashi smirked as he got to the corner. Who ever tries to force their way into the house instantly gets blown away because of the seals on the entrance.

Hiash looked around the corner and was shocked to see a hooded young boy? He couldn't tell due to the hood, walking up to the door of the main estate. He weighed the two options and decided that watching the boy fly through the air wasn't worth the amount guilt he'd feel later for letting a boy who was probably just curious about the house. Hiashi quickly ran forward and winced when the boy crossed the threshold as soon as he got to him. He reached out to pull him back when **BOOM - **

**(Yamanaka Compound – Present Time)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, You got blown away by Minato's seals." It took a second for her to realize why Hiashi was looking at her like that. She scratched her head "Weren't we allowed access into his house? We used to walk in and out without permission..." She trailed off deep in thought.

Hiashi cleared his throat "I have an answer". Inoichi and Tsume turned to look at Hiashi. "Remember? Minato told us that it was a blood seal. It must have reset the 'welcome list' when the boy crossed the threshold".

"Yes, Minato did in face place a seal on the door" The three turned and Tsume and Hiashi paled.

"Sensei!"

**(Namikaze Compound)**

Naruto looked around the room. He looked at the pictures of his parents that littered the wall. One of Minato and Kushina as kids. When his mother graduated. Minato with 2 older people. _Are they my grandparents?..._

The last picture was one of Kushina sleeping. Her belly inflated. _When she was pregnant with me! _Naruto walked over to the middle and took his favourite picture off of the wall. It was one of Minato and Kushina laughing. It looked perfect to him. **((tinyurlDOTcom/TheOneSage) replace the DOT with a period for the picture link!) **Naruto walked over to the master bedroom and held back a random giggle. The room was half the size of his old apartment. He quickly got ready for bed, _aah i can skip my training for the day, to much of a busy day _Naruto threw himself onto the bed and curled up in it. He looked at the ceiling and started thinking about what will happen now that he had shown himself. The news would slowly leak out due to the nights events. _Oh well. I can face the consequences tomorrow. Sleep ti-_

"Namikaze-sama, your presence has been requested by the Village Council."

_FUUUUUUUU- _Naruto sighed and got up. He'd thought that they would want to talk to him but this soon was just ridiculous. He got up and quickly dressed in his clothes. He tapped a seal on his wrist and his pajamas were instantly replaced by his normal clothing. A black shirt with the a fox head and the kanji for 9 on the back, black pants that had red stripes down the side and his forearm protectors. A special gift from Tsubase they had the head of a Phoenix engraved on each one and were amazingly durable. All of the protector was sea blue except for a small circle on the top of each. He didn't know why and when he had asked all he received was a laugh from the she-Phoenix. He sighed, stepped forward and disappeared in a swirl of flame.

**(Hokage Tower)**

In a swirl of flame Naruto reappeared in front of the Hokage tower. He pulled his hood up and walked into the tower. The hooded teen walked right past the secretary and went straight to the Hokage's room. He was about to push it open when he heard people talking.

"You've got to be kidding, Hiruzen the council has been waiting years for the fortune and now-"

"Stop. We are not cheats, a rightful heir has appeared"

"Hmph. Where was this heir 14 years ago when the fourth died?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this topic with you."

Naruto decided that this would be a time to intervene, before the argument got to out of hand. He opened it and walked in "You called Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled, "Yes Namikaze-san, come with me and Mebuki here to the council room. Both councils should have assembled by now"

"Wait what? Why has the Ninja council been called? Only the Civilian council is needed for matters such as these" Hiruzen turned and let out some killer intent at the lady in front of him.

"This is a ninja matter THEN a civilian matter. An heir to one of our Hokage's has appeared and you deem the matter fit for the Civilian council only? I think not" Hiruzen turned and left the sputtering woman in his office.

They walked down a flight of stairs and down a looooong corridor. Hiruzen turned and looked at Naruto. "I have to enter through the other way to get to my seat. Watch what you say and especially watch out for Mebuki. She'll do what ever it takes to reach her goals. Hiruzen gave him a nod and walked straight through the wall? Naruto stuck out his hand _A genjutsu huh... _

He waited a minute and walked into the room. He looked up and he recognized some of the people in the stands. The ninja council was seated on the left and he could see Hiashi, Tsume, and Inoichi sitting on the right of the Hokage. The civilian council was on the left.

"Ahem," The speaker sitting in the middle stood up. "We're here today to discuss the sudden appearance of an heir to the Namikaze fortune. We will reach the conclusion of whether or not he is a legitimate heir and if he entitled to the inheritance." He went on and read the rules of the debate.

Hiruzen stood up and started the debate and instantly Mebuki was on her feet. "This 'heir'" she emphasized with air quotes "has been gone for 14 years now. Its unbelievable that Minato would have been able to have had this baby without our knowledge. Who is the mother? Where was he 14 years ago!?" She turned and looked at the rest of the council "The Namikaze fortune plays a big part in our plans for the village in the next 5 years. We can't let this, this vagrant to steal it from underneath our noses. We want proof. Undeniable proof that he is an heir and a legitimate reason as to why he wasn't here 14 years ago. Not to mention that we haven't been informed who this character even is!"

She sat down and the people next to her patter her on the back. The speaker turned towards the ninja side. He was about to ask for the next speaker when he found that he couldn't talk. Ever since Mebuki had started talking, killer intent slowly started to emanate from Naruto. By the time she was done, it was to the point where some of the more sensitive members of the Civilian council were starting to feel uncomfortable. But when the speaker passed over Naruto and asked for the Councils opinion everyone in the room started feeling the killer intent.

Naruto stood up and started talking. "Where was I? I was right in front of you all. Hidden in plain fucking sight. All of you took me for fucking granted. Tossed me around. Abused me. Didn't even care." All of the council incredulously looked at the hooded teen. They had never abused or tossed any one around. He walked up to the wall and jumped up so that he could balance on the top while looking at the council. He kept on talking "None of you did this directly. You thought you were above doing me any wrongs. So you told others to do it."

Mebuki stood up "Who do you think you are, coming in here and falsely accuse us of crimes that we didn't d-"

"Shut up"

Those two words were said in a quiet and cold voice. The voice gave Sarutobi the chills, shocked the one so young could harden his voice to this degree. Naruto turned when he heard some of the Ninja council chuckling. Even though he respected some of them, he let his anger explode.

Sarutobi saw it coming. He knew that once you take a brick from the foundation, it all falls down. Naruto had dreaded and looked forward to this moment for years.

"You think you're any better?" The chuckles instantly disappeared. After what my dad did for this village. After how I was treated you think that you're any better? After I was almost assassinated three times by Shinobi. You think that you're any better?" Choza leapt up from his seat his hair starting to bristle due to his rage.

"Who the hell are you. You call us cowards but your hiding behind a mask!" Naruto jumped down and went back to the middle of the room.

"Who am I?" He put his hand up to his hood and started to push it back. "I am -"

**BAM -** The door behind Naruto blew upon and a figure could be seen through the dust standing in the doorway.

* * *

**|A/N|**

**Haha lol, some sort of a cliffhanger. Anyway I'll be talking with my Beta about who that figure will be because It will change the entire plot line either way. Remember to Review as I literally live off of them! - TheOneSage**


End file.
